Life and Times of an Illegitimate Heir
by Writer Formerly Known As G
Summary: Ryan Atwood is the illegitimate love child of a billionaire. When his biological father dies Ryan inherits his entire estate. How much will money, and a certain brunette called Summer Roberts, change Ryan's out look on life?
1. Chapter 1

_To everyone who follows my other story, Can't Always Get What You Want, sorry I haven't updated because I've been super busy but later on tonight I will post a new chapter._

_This story has been plaguing me for a while and I just had to get it out. It is, of course, a Rymmer because that is how it is all intended to go, in my humble opinion. I would love to hear your feedback and response because that is what keeps me motivated._

_Adieu!_

**LIVE AND TIMES OF AN ILLEGITIMATE HEIR**

"Come on, Kirsten. His foster parents just died. Where is he supposed to go to? Plus, Gavin was my best friend and he asked me to take care of Ryan if something happened to him and I'm not about to renege on a promise to my best friend on his death bed…" Sandy Cohen was pleading with his wife to allow the adopted son of his departed best friend to stay with them. Gavin Andrews and his wife were involved in a fatal car accident and the last thing Gavin did before he blew out his last breath was beg Sandy to take care of his son.

Ryan Atwood's mother passed away at birth and his biological father denied any relation. After his mother's death Ryan was sent to social service to become another victim of a system fraught with corruption, overworked staff and a society with a lack of ethics. He was bounced from one foster family to the next. Often he was used as a meal ticket and just as often used as a punching bag. By age nine he already had three broken arms, two broken legs and more cigarette burns than he could count. Ryan Atwood had to learn early on in his life that if you weren't going to stand up for yourself, no one else will. So he grew tough. By age thirteen he had already put two guys older than himself into the hospital and fended off two attempted stabbings. At that stage the staged the writing was pretty much on the wall: he wasn't going to get adopted. When Gavin Andrews and his wife Nancy showed interest in taking him home for a weekend, a trail for adoption, he thought it was some sort of elaborate joke but he decided to enjoy a weekend away from the group home. At the Andrews' house he saw a glimpse of what life could be like and the last night he was there he prayed for the first time in his life. He told God that he would change, he would become a model son if the Andrews' would adopt him and his prayers were answered and he was finally given a home. He became a part of the Andrews family and the next four years were idyllic – he held up his part of the bargain he made with God, he kept his nose clean. He stayed out of trouble, got good grades and even joined the baseball team. For the next four years he was just another teenager in a living a suburban middleclass life. And then his life was torn apart, again.

Sandy Cohen came from the same background and Gavin Andrews and both of them wanted to be better than their surroundings. Fate brought them together in college where they were roommates. They were both studying law and both went into the public defenders office and over the years they kept their friendship alive. Gavin was the best friend Sandy had and Sandy would honor his best friend's dying wish if it was the last thing he ever did.

Kirsten looked at Sandy as he pleaded with her and she could see the desperation in his eyes. Even though she grew up in Newport she wasn't the typical Newpsie. She knew that Sandy loved Gavin Andrews like a brother and that Gavin begged Sandy to take care of her adoptive son and as much as she loved Sandy and trusted his judgement she was still apprehensive to allow a juvenile delinquent who was bounced from foster family to foster family into he home. After all, she still had her own son's well-being to think of.

Sandy kept staring at her and the desperation in his eyes was very clear. Kirsten sighed. She was at an en passé: If she allowed the boy to stay she was introducing a criminal element into her home and if she chose to prevent the boy from staying, she was risking her marriage; such was the severity of Sandy's loyalty to his best friend. So Kirsten opted for the lesser of two evils – she would let the boy stay.

When Ryan heard the news of his adoptive parents' death his life was once again torn apart. He could feel the strands with which he held his life together slipping. He didn't cry – he had learned a long time ago that tears showed weakness and he would never again be weak. Instead he retreated into himself, locking away all emotions inside the vault deep inside his heart. He didn't react when Sandy Cohen informed him that it was Gavin's dying wish that he should stay with Sandy in Newport. Even though he hated the arrogance, pretentiousness and vanity of a society such as Newport, he would do it for Gavin's sake. He would do it because Gavin showed him what it was like to be loved. He would do it because Gavin risked everything when he took him in. He would do it because he had no other choice – he had nowhere else to go.

"Well Ryan, this is your room. We thought you would like your privacy so that's why we put you in the poolhouse. If you need anything, just give us a shout…" Kirsten was still uneasy about Ryan staying there but something about him attracted her to him. Maybe it was the fact that he looked vulnerable and scared. Or maybe it was that he even though he looked vulnerable and scared, he couldn't hide the fire burning in his eyes, as sure sign of intelligence and a zest for life. As she turned to leave Ryan alone in his new surrounding's he put his hand of her elbow and said: "Look Kirsten, I know this must be hard for you. I'm not exactly what one would call a model citizen and for you to take me in like this, it's just… Thanks." Once again she could see the longing and helplessness in his eyes. She saw that he tried his utmost best to hide his emotions but sometimes when he let his guard down, it shone through. She felt herself growing more and more interested in the damaged and lonely young man who was denied a childhood and forced to grow up too soon.

Ryan stood in the poolhouse, and took in the place he would now call home. He felt out of place. This was the type of place one only saw in the movies. It wasn't the type of place were you put the boy from the wrong side of the tracks. He started unpacking what little belongings he had. He thought about how Kirsten looked at him. He didn't like people feeling bad for him but something in the way she looked at him remind Ryan of how Josie Andrews used to look at him and it unnerved him. He wouldn't allow himself to be vulnerable again because to him it was a sad truth about life that if you let yourself love someone, they would get taken away.

He was startled when someone suddenly appeared in the door. "Hey dude, my name's Seth Cohen. The 'rents ordered me to come and introduce myself because apparently I don't have mind of my own. So… Wanna play some Ninja?" When Ryan didn't answer immediately Seth continued "I mean it's cool if you're not into play station. Personally I think it's kind of lame but the 'rents keep buying me all of these new games and I sorta feel bad for them so I just play them to make them happy…" Seth was uneasy because he had yet to cajole a reply from Ryan and he wasn't used to people not talking. Ryan eyed Seth skeptically. The lank boy with the curly hair talk a lot more than what Ryan was used to and Ryan could sense he babbled a lot. Yet, Ryan's mind argued, if he was to live here, he would have to be civil to Seth and if playing Ninja was what Seth wanted, he would do that. "Yeah sure, let's play Ninja" Ryan said and as an afterthought added "I don't know why you bother though, I'm going to kick your ass in any case…" Seth laughed and Ryan smiled in spite of himself. "Ooooh… Burn! Trash talk, I like it. I have to tell you though Ryan, I am the king of Cohenisms so you better think twice before going head-to-head with me!" Seth said as the two of them headed inside.

"Dude! You are so kicking my ass! You're going all Chewbacca on me and that is so not cool! I am Obi Wan! The force is with me, you can't beat, it's not right!" Seth wasn't happy by the way things were turning out with regards to the game of Ninja he and Ryan were participating in but strangely enough he and Ryan got on like a house of fire. It was as if they balanced each other out – he was the outspoken one and Ryan the silent type. He was tall and gangly while Ryan was more brawny and muscular. He had brown hair and Ryan had blonde. He recognized in Ryan a kindred spirit because it was a truth universally known that Seth Cohen didn't have friends (Seth blamed it all on his eccentricity) and he recognized that because Ryan didn't speak a lot, or at all, people didn't generally flock to Ryan. If there was one thing that Seth had wanted since he was old enough to remember, it was a brother, or maybe just a friend and with Ryan moving in with them he finally had the chance.

Sandy came into the living room and silently stood looking at his son and Ryan while they played. He was awestruck with how they got. He could see that his best friend was right, Ryan wasn't a bad person, he just had too much to deal with at too young an age. He looked at Ryan and Seth interact and he could feel all his fears about how Ryan was going to fit in with his family melt away. He was sure he could bring his wife over to the other side in due time. He spoke up because he didn't want to be caught eavesdropping and he still had a lot to do "Guys, Marissa invited us to the annual Newport charity fashion show. Apparently she heard about the new addition to the family and is quite curious so buck up Ryan." As Sandy turned to leave a thought struck him, the kid didn't have anything to wear. "Oh and Ryan, I'm sure one of my old suits would fit you so just come and get one when you start getting ready…"

Ryan looked between Sandy and Seth and saw the anticipation in their eyes. He didn't want to disappoint them but he was also not in the mood for an uptight Newport charity function. "I don't know Sandy, charity events isn't really my scene… Maybe I could just skip it?" Before Sandy could respond Seth jumped in with "Come on Ry, you have to come! I've lived next to Marissa since, well since forever and never before has she invited me personally, well ok, not me personally but inviting you personally means that by extension she invited me personally and if she invited me personally that means I got nonchalantly go up to her and greet her and maybe, just maybe, Summer will be by her side and before you know it we're expecting little baby Seth and Summers. Don't you see? This is perfect!" Ryan had to smile at Seth's giddiness. He appreciated how Seth begged him and it made him feel wanted – even if it was only so that Seth could maybe possibly get in a word with the girl he has been in love with since the second grade. He had sensed early on that he and Seth could maybe be friends and by doing Seth this favor he could finally see what it would be like to have one uncomplicated relationship and if he had to sit through an uptight, hoity toity fashion show to do so, he would. "Okay, I'll do so. But I have to tell you Seth, I don't think you have one nonchalant bone in your body!" Seth looked at him incredulously. "Oh, SNAP! Ryan you are on fire with the Cohenisms!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Howdy,_

_I HAVE BECOME A REVIEW WHORE!  
_

_I will probably not be able to update for a couple of days because I have three tests coming up. This chapter is shortish because I'm planning on doing the party itself in one chapter on it's own and because I wanted to give you something to tide you over whilst I have to study. What ever you may think after this chapter, this is, and will remain, a Ryan/Summer fic. _

_Let me know what you guys think!_

_Ciao_

**CHAPTER 2**

Ryan was staring at himself in the mirror. He would have loved the people from his old neighbourhood to see him like this because they always joked that he was going places. Ryan's entire visage looked different in a tuxedo – he no longer looked like the bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks but instead looked like one of the preppy water-polo players intrinsic to Newport. Heck, he thought to himself, if someone didn't know better they could easily believe was born and bred in Newport! That is if he could eventually get this tie straightened out…

He was brought back out of his daydream by Sandy appearing in the door. "Hey kid, you ready to go?" Sandy asked and his gaze soon fell on Ryan struggling with his tie. "Need some help? If you want to stay in Newport, tying a tie is a skill you will have to master sooner rather than later, but it took me months to finally be able to do it…" Sandy quipped, hoping to ease Ryan's embarrassment at not knowing how to tie a tie. Sandy helped Ryan with his tie, all the while Ryan remained silent. Silence, Sandy found, was an ever-present noise when Ryan was near.

The ride was spent in silence. Ryan was aware of how important it was that he fit in and he was doing his utmost best to do so. He could see the anticipation in Seth's eyes and the trepidation in Sandy's and he could feel the tiny nuances of nervousness and hope in Kirsten's moves. Kirsten thought that it was too early to introduce Ryan into the messed up world that is Newport but Sandy had said that it was like ripping a plaster off, the faster you do it the less painful it was. She just hoped that he didn't get spooked because the boy was growing on her more and more each minute. Seth could only think of how he might possibly get a chance to speak with Summer. He thought of how if he could only get Summer, his life would be complete: He would have a girlfriend and a brother. Everyone was very much enraptured with his or her own thoughts…

When they finally arrived, it was with a sigh of relief that Ryan escaped the stifling silence in the car. His relief was short lived because he was bombarded with all the glitz and glamour. Seth approached him and asked, "So, dude, this is an everyday Newport event. What do you think?" Ryan was still taking in everything around him so he had to consider the question for a few seconds before he could answer, "What do I think? I think, Toto, we are definitely not in Kansas anymore!"

Summer Roberts was speaking with her best friend, Marissa Cooper, when her eyes were inexplicably drawn to the door. Because Newport was such a small and elite community it was easy to spot a newcomer and so her eyes immediately locked on a muscular blonde person entering with the Cohen's. She found that even though his appearance made it seem as if he was an insider to this privileged society his attitude proved the exact opposite. It wasn't often that she saw someone who didn't fit in and she was drawn to a strange new person who looked as if he carried the world on his shoulders. He was built like someone who spent hours a day in a gym but Summer was sure he didn't have to loft a finger to look like that. He further looked like someone who didn't spend hours in front of a mirror like many of the guys in Newport do. Strangely, the scruffy look worked for him and combined with his build make him a prime specimen. She promised herself that she was going to get to know this intriguing boy better,

During the entire time, Ryan couldn't help but think about how rich people looked better than their poorer counterparts did. He couldn't keep his eyes off the catwalk, and more importantly, couldn't keep his eyes off the girls on the catwalk strutting and fretting their stuff. Two girls in particular caught his attention. One was a blonde girl who obviously had to spend hours in front of a mirror to get herself looking that good, but she kept looking at him flirtatiously and he wasn't one to turn a girl down. The other was a brunette who had classical good looks and a tiny body that could make a guy lose his mind, she also kept looking at him but there was something different in the way she looked at him. She didn't just through flirtatious looks his way but coupled it with a genuine look of interest and that intrigued Ryan more than anything did,

When the brunette appeared on the catwalk for the second time, Seth jabbed Ryan in the ribs and leaned in to whisper, "Dude, that's her. That is my Summer. Did you see how she kept looking at me? I'm telling you man, you are my lucky rabbit's foot!" Ryan was disappointed at Set's revelation because that meant the brunette, or as Seth had just told him, Summer, was off-limits and he was looking forward to get to know her better. O well, he thought to himself, that just leaves the blonde-haired woman.

At the end of show as everyone was leaving Marissa rushed up to Summer and it was clear she had a plan forming in her head. "Sum, go over to Cohen and ask him and his friend to join us at Holly's…" Summer was piqued. Marissa never did anything without a reason and she was sure that she wasn't going to like Marissa's reason. Moreover, in her mind she had already called dibs on Set's friend. "Why the sudden interest in Cohen and his friend?"

"I'm just being charitable! I thought that seeing as he is new maybe he doesn't really know anyone and I thought he could use some friends. What better way to meet new people than a party?" When Marissa saw that Summer only lifted an eyebrow at her reason she sighed and spoke again. "Okay, fine, I think he is a total babe and I want to do him. Happy?" Summer had to laugh at her friend but there was something that bothered her, "You have Luke, you know? He is your boyfriend." Marissa grew serious, "I know I have Luke but Luke sometimes has Holly so I can't see why I can't sometimes have Seth's friend…" Summer was stunned that Marissa would even consider doing what she was proposing to do but loyalty to her friend coupled with her own desire for the blonde-haired boy she decided to do as her friend suggested. After all, the guy was fair game and all is fair in love and war.

Ryan saw Summer approach after talking to her blonde friend. He couldn't keep his eyes off her even though he knew she was off limits. Seth was standing next to him and Seth tensed visibly when he saw Summer was nearing them. "Hey Seth. Me, that is Marissa and I wanted to invite you and your friend over to Holly's. We usually end these stiff events with a few stiff drinks. So what do you say? You in or out?" It was quiet for a few seconds and Ryan quickly ascertained that Seth was not able to speak and that he would have to do so. "It's Ryan and yeah we would love to come. Let me just go and tell the Cohen's where we are going then we'll meet you in front."

As Summer left Seth got his voiced back and started jumping up and down. "She knows my name! She knows my name! First she looks at me with her come-hither eyes and now she knows my name!" he stopped and started searching Ryan's pockets. "What the hell dude?" Ryan's tone matched his visible confusion as to what exactly Seth was up to. "Sorry. I'm just looking for a four-leaf clover in your pockets because, seriously, you are the best lucky charm ever! Come on, let's go tell my parents where we're going and then we can go to the party that will shape my live forever!"

When Ryan and Seth left, Sandy turned to Kirsten and said, "I knew having Ryan around was going to be good for Seth but this, this is goes even beyond my predictions!" Kirsten nodded solemnly and added, "I hate to say this but I think you're right. Even in just this little time he has been with something has enigmatically drawn me to him. I can't explain it but there is something in his eyes that tells me he is hiding more pain then what we can even begin to comprehend." Even though the reality scared him, Sandy couldn't help but agree with his wife.

Ryan and Seth met Summer and her friends outside at a very expensive looking Jeep. Ryan was introduced to everyone and Marissa sat down next to him, her intentions clear from the get go. He thought that he could smell alcohol on her but write it off to the fact that it could be anything. Summer looked at how Marissa shamelessly placed herself next to Ryan and she could feel the jealousy rise in her throat. She resigned herself to sitting next to Seth and she couldn't miss the ridiculous smile on his face.


	3. Beginning

**Hallo Possums!**

**THANK GOODNESS! After who knows how long that I was unable to upload this chapter, it is finally done!!!!**

**Saturday I went to a concert and I was once again reminded about why I am proud to be AFRIKAANS. If you want a taste of Afrikaans music send me your email-address and I'll send you a few songs. **

**After a ridiculous amount of time of not updating I bring you one of my favourite chapters ever (in all of my stories) and I think you will agree with me that it was (somewhat) worth the wait. Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll oblige by updating. **

**So long. Farewell. Auf Wiedersehen. Goodbye.**

**------------------------**

**CHAPTER 3**

_BEGINNING (verb) – to proceed to perform the first or earliest part of some action; commence; start; to come into existence; arise; originate._

Summer was standing at the bar at Holly's beach house. She knew she was sinking a few too many shots but she had to do something to drown out her disgust at her best friend. Her eyes kept drifting to where Marissa was shamelessly flirting with Ryan. The best friend in Summer realised that Marissa was the first to stake her claim on Ryan but she couldn't help but feel strangely territorial over Ryan. As she was thinking this she saw Marissa laugh and coyly touch Ryan's arm. She felt the bile rise in her throat and quickly sank another shot.

Ryan couldn't help but feel flattered at the attention he was getting from Marissa. If he couldn't have Summer he was not going to let this opportunity pass him by and Marissa was making it clear that she was very interested in him. "So tell me Ryan, what is your story? Clearly you are not from around here…" Not wanting to reveal too mush about himself Ryan decided to answer Marissa's answer flirtatiously and with a touch of ambiguity, "If I told you, I would lose my air of mystery. Plus, if I told you I would have to kill you and I'm finding myself interested in you so that would be just a damn shame…" adding a grin for good measure. Marissa seemed to mull things over in her mind for a few seconds before deciding that Ryan was clearly just as interested in her as she was in him. Her mind was telling her to think of Luke but her body could not help but be influenced by the prime specimen in front of her. In the end her body overruled her mind and she came to a resolution very easily. "So… This is getting a bit crowded in here for my taste. Would you like to go somewhere else and you know… Chat?" Ryan didn't have a doubt in his mind what Marissa was really suggesting and any hot-blooded man wouldn't turn down a woman as good-looking as Marissa. With a devilish look in his eyes Ryan said "Yes Ma'am…" and he let himself be lead by the hand up the stairs to a vacant room…

Summer saw Marissa leading Ryan by his hand upstairs to one of the houses empty rooms and she had no misgiving in her mind about what was about to transpire. She was miserable and well on her way to getting stone drunk. She saw Seth Cohen approach her and she almost laughed out loud at his edginess. "Hello Summer. So, um, yeah. How are you enjoying this, um, soiree?" Summer was in no mood for Seth's obvious infatuation with her. "Shut it Cohen! I'm in no mood for your childish little crush on me. When are you going to get it through that bulby little head of yours that I am not interested in you?" Seth was obviously not getting the message as he was persisting. Taking a hand full of nuts and silently chewing them before speaking again, Seth said, "That's where I think you are wrong. Me thinks the lady doth protest too much. I think that you are secretly in love with me and you are just afraid to show your affections because of what all the Newpsies. Having said that I want you to know that I have no qualms what so ever with having a secret relationship with you. So what do you say? Should we go up to one of the empty rooms and make sweet-sweet love?" Maybe it was the alcohol but something in Summer snapped. She wanted someone else to be as miserable as she was feeling and if breaking Seth's heart was going to achieve this then that was exactly what she was going to do. "You really want to know the truth?" Without waiting for Seth's answer she continued. "I don't like you. At all. In fact, I despise you. The only reason you are here tonight is because Marissa and I both want your new house guest. That's right I want your friend Ryan. You, are a dork. Not the cute, quirky kind, but the really irritable nerdy kind. You, are not wanted." Summer saw the mixture of emotions in Seth's eyes and she couldn't help but wonder what Seth was thinking.

For his part Seth was thinking about how cruel Summer could be. He couldn't believe that she would say such things to him but he still truly believed that he and Summer were meant for each other. He saw a gap into her life during her tirade. If she wanted Ryan, and Ryan was now his pseudo-brother, he could help her get him. She would soon realise that Ryan was not the guy for her and by that time he would have placed himself firmly at her side as her new quirky, albeit nerdy, best friend and the world was littered with hot girls falling for their nerdy best friends. He came to a conclusion easily. His plan, in his mind, was nothing if not well planned out.

"Well Summer," Seth said and he put his arm around Summer, "I think I might be able to help you out in that area. Ryan and I, we are like this," Seth said and he crossed his middle and index finger before continuing. "I could help you snag Ryan…" Summer was confused. First Seth is madly in love with her and now he was willing to help her 'snag' Ryan? "I don't get it Cohen. Why would you help me get another guy when just two seconds ago you wanted to take me upstairs and make sweet-sweet love to me?" Summer cocked her heart questioningly at Seth after she spoke. "I'm a guy. A teenage guy. Our emotions are a fickle thing. One moment we love a girl the next she irritates the crap out of us. Ryan is a friend of mine and if you can make him happy, who am I to stand in the way of young love. Plus, I don't want an Alchy like Marissa Cooper anywhere near a friend of mine." When he saw Summer was still not entirely convinced he knew he had to speak in 'Summer-speak'. "Also… If I help you, I'll be popular by association. You know, I walk down the hall and greet you, you might greet me back…" That seemed to convince Summer. "Yeah I get it. There's only one problem though. Ryan and Marissa are currently upstairs making sweet-sweet love to one another…" Ah, that was something Seth had not considered. Damn teenage boys and their damn libidos!

Meanwhile upstairs… Ryan was kissing Marissa and he had her shirt bunched up in his hand behind her back after he had just removed it. Marissa had made his shirt disappear almost as soon as they closed the door behind them. Ryan was busy removing her bra and he could feel her react to his touch. He smiled to himself, amazed at the effect he was having on her. He moved them so that he was sitting with his back against the wall behind the bed and with Marissa him. "I can't believe someone as hot as you is currently unattached…" Ryan murmured into Marissa mouth as he was kissing her. He could feel her skin getting hot under his hand on her face and realised that she was blushing. He pushed her away before he lost all ability to form a coherent thought. "You are unattached, aren't you?" Ryan hesitantly asked. "Well… Yes and no…" Ryan was confused at Marissa's declaration and she could see that because she continued "I have a boyfriend but he cheats on me like constantly. I think it is only right that I get to have a little fun myself." She reached for Ryan but there was no way he was going to continue their previous activities. "I don't know how you got to that conclusion but I'm not going to be THAT guy. I'm all for a no-strings attached thing, when neither of us have any strings. But you are in a relationship. It doesn't matter how fucked up said relationship is. You are a great girl and you really, really deserve something better. If you were to do this, you would hate yourself later. I don't know what kind of a guy would cheat on you but you don't seem like the type of girl to cheat on her guy." Marissa couldn't understand how a guy could turn her down and make it seem as if he was doing her a favour. "I don't know how Luke could cheat on me either. It's as if he couldn't give a damn whether I catch him either. He's an asshole like that but when we are together he is the most caring boyfriend. Why can't all guys be more like you?" Ryan laughed at Marissa's last comment. "You know," he said and gave her a sly smile, "it might not be the worst thing in the world if Luke thought you cheated on him… Give him a dose of his own medicine and let him realise what he has and might lose…" Marissa perked up at Ryan's suggestion but her excitement was somewhat deflated when Ryan added, "We might not actually do anything but he doesn't have to know it." He handed her, her shirt and indicated to the door. "Come on, let's go and get this charade going." Marissa had to giggle at Ryan's words; he clearly didn't take into account his current state of arousal. "Um Ryan, don't you think you should wait until 'things' calmed down a bit before we went down?" Marissa said and pointed to Ryan's crotch. "Right… Good idea." Ryan shyly said before sitting down again. For the next hour Ryan and Marissa talked about everything and anything, getting to know each other like they never would under any situation. Ryan told Marissa about his screwed up life and even about his 'thing' for Summer and on her part Marissa spoke about Luke and her relationship with her Mother. They became fast friends and, thought Marissa; she would not be surprised if they became best friends…

Summer was getting anxious and agitated. "Holy crap. Either that boy has the stamina of a horse or they are cuddling. Doesn't matter which one though because I am about this close to storming up there!" Summer said and held her index finger and thumb close. Seth thought an infatuated Summer was cute, even if it wasn't about him. He was about to say something when they saw Ryan and Marissa descend the stairs. Summer's mouth dropped open when they stopped almost in the middle of the crowd and hugged before Marissa, so loud as if she wanted to make sure everyone heard her, "Thanks Ry, you were amazing." Ryan merely grinned in return. Summer signalled to Seth to find out what happened and went of to find Marissa.

Summer was livid and couldn't get to Marissa fast enough. She grabbed Marissa by the arm and angrily said "You skank! I can not believe you did that to Luke! And to flaunt it in front of everyone, that's just, just wrong!" Marissa looked at Summer incredulously before getting irate herself "You know Sum, as my best friend I thought you would understand. You know how badly Luke treats me. What did, and did not, happen between Ryan myself is none of your business." She stalked off and left a dumbstruck Summer behind.

Summer slinked back to the bar confused by Marissa's words. 'What did and did not happen'. It was the 'did not' part that interested Summer the most. What did Marissa mean by this? Did that mean that they in fact did not go all the way? Summer was ashamed at her actions and words towards Marissa but something about Ryan got her mind and hormones in a state. She didn't understand what it was about the guy that he was able to send her body into a frenzy just by being in the vicinity of her. She hadn't even spoken two sentences with him and she was fighting with her best friend over him. She saw Seth approach and she almost laughed out loud because of how she anticipated the arrival of the guy she would previously have dismissed at the drop of a hat. Seth sat down next to Summer and poured himself a beer, ignoring Summer's questioning glare. When the curiosity finally became too much for Summer she punched Seth's arm and said, "So Cohen, what's the story?" Seth looked at her with a sneaky smile and said, "Why Summer I don't know what you are talking about…" Seeing the rage in Summer's eyes he realized that know was not the time to be joking around and he added, "Well… According to Ryan nothing happened." Summer couldn't believe that. She could see that Ryan wasn't the type of guy not to follow through and she knew that Marissa was offering it to Ryan on a silver platter. Something had to have happened. But what, Summer thought to herself, they were up there an awful long time… "Well spill. What did he say? What happened for, you know, nothing to happen?" Seth looked as if he was debating whether or not to answer when Summer's eyes once again pulled him out of his reverie. "According to Ryan, they were well on their way to go 'all the way' when for some reason it was revealed that Marissa was spoken for. Being the gentleman that he is he declined to continue with their debauchery and due to his state of arousal they stayed up their and shared their mutual life stories. Apparently during said sharing it was decided that it would do Luke good to think that Marissa cheated on him. You can rest assured my dear partner in crime. Ryan's still a Newport virgin. Although I have to add, according to the stories that Uncle Gavin used to tell, Ryan has quite the reputation under the ladies…" Even though she was somewhat miffed at Seth's last statement, she couldn't help but have a stupid grin on her face because of the fact that Ryan is a decent guy who wouldn't just have sex with a girl for the sake of having sex. He had morals and a conscious. She told Seth "You know Cohen, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship…" before she walked off to apologise to her best friend. She refused to admit that it was to find out details about Ryan's kissing technique…


	4. Intrique

This chapter is probably the longest I've yet written. It was also the most problematic. I think I wrote and rewrote this thing seven times before I was entirely happy with it but here it is, in all its Ryan/Summer glory. Salivate and enjoy!

I promised JazzyJackRabbit over on LJ that this would've been posted last week Friday, but rather late than never right? I would like to dedicate this to you, JJR, because you are a fellow GEVOK-MAAR-VROLIKE and probably one of the few reading this that actually understand what that means.

I'll stop my rambling and let you get one with the fic. Please review, I really do appreciate it.

-------------------------------

**CHAPTER 4**

_INTRIGUED (verb) – to arouse curiosity or interest by unusual, new, or otherwise fascinating or compelling qualities; appeal strongly to; to captivate._

"Have you read this Honey?" Sandy asked his wife the following morning. "Read what?" Kirsten asked clearly not yet fully awake. "This!" Sandy replied indicating the front-page of the newspaper. "Tycoon dies. Alistair Campbell, owner and CEO of Campbell Industries passed away yesterday of a heart attack. Simone Hargrove, spokesperson of Campbell Industries, said that even though Campbell had been having heart problems for quite some time, his death still came as a shock. Campbell was well known as a philanthropist and a stern businessman. Under his leadership, Campbell Industries excelled in many a business field including, but not limited to, real estate and telecommunications. Campbell has no living relatives and it is as yet still unknown who will inherit the bulk of his estate. A memorial service will be held Thursday in Gershwin Hall, Los Angeles whilst a formal burial will be held on Saturday in Campbell's home town of Surrey in the UK." Sandy read the article aloud and said, "Do you realise what this means?" Sandy asked but Kirsten kept looking at him blankly. "This means that the Newport Group could finally unseat Campbell Industries as the number one real estate developer in California. Your father must be so stoked!" Kirsten gave a small laugh and said. "I'm sure he is ecstatic about his competitor's death! Don't say 'stoked', it just sounds weird…"

"Morning all! Is Ryan up yet?" Seth asked as he bounced into the kitchen. "No. He isn't." Sandy said whilst chewing his cereal. "Ok. Okay. I'll just go and wake him up then…" with that, Seth was out of the door, never giving his parents a gap to stop him.

"Ryan. Ryan! RYAN!" Seth's calls raised in decibels every time he shouted. All in an attempt to wake Ryan. When Ryan finally woke from his slumber, he was met by Seth's face, mere inches from his own face and for a second he was startled by it, but he quickly recovered. "Seth. What the hell? Why are you waking me up at…" he paused to look at his watch before continuing, "7 o'clock?" Seth knew that now was the time to implement phase one of his master plan – telling Ryan about Summer's 'feelings'…

"Well Ryan, my friend, it seems we have something, something big, to talk about."

"What?"

"It appears as if you have caught the eye of one of our very own resident Newpsies."

"I thought I've already explained to you that Marissa and I, we are just friends."

"Yeah okay I got that but she's not who I was talking about."

"Ugh. Please just don't tell me that it's Holly because she was all over Chip and from what Marissa tells me, she's usually all over Luke as well."

"It would be funny if it was but, sadly, no."

"Well? Are you going to tell me or do you want me to keep guessing?"

"Summer. It's Summer."

Even though Ryan was intrigued and a little bit excited at Seth's announcement, he didn't know how this affected his new and budding relationship with the Cohen's and, more specifically, Seth. He didn't want to let anything ruin his newfound friendship and he would never act on any feelings for Summer if it meant he could alienate Seth.

"I'm so sorry. I don't really know what to say. Crap! This really complicates things, doesn't it?"

"Why?"

"Why? Because Summer is, and I'm quoting you here, the love of your life."

This was the genius of his plan, Seth thought, he would fool Ryan into thinking he was fine with him and Summer and last night after Summer he met the perfect alibi.

"Be that as it may, that was before I met Anna. I now understand that Summer was but a brief infatuation. Anna however is the main attraction. Summer is the intro chords and Anna the guitar solo. Summer is Luigi and Anna Super Mario. Anyhoo, I think you get the just of it. So, how about you? Do you think you might, I don't know, like her?"

Ryan was surprised at Seth's but he found himself growing more and more intrigued even though he didn't completely buy Seth's story. He wasn't about to let someone like Summer go even if he only wanted a fling.

"Well, yeah maybe, sure. But the thing is, I only got here like two days ago and with my parents' death and everything, I'm not really sure that I want or need to be in a relationship right now."

Perfect! Seth thought to himself. He may have laid it on a tad too thick about Anna but it appeared as if Ryan had bought it and hearing Ryan say that he was interested in Summer but that he didn't want to be in a relationship was fitting perfectly into his plan.

"Let me give you some friendly advice, seeing as we are friends now. Girls like Summer, and by that I mean your typical Newpsie teenage girl, aren't looking for something serious and maybe something fast and casual is just what you need right now…"

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll think about it."

"Fantastic! I have the perfect opportunity for you to make your move, there's this party tonight down at the beach and I'm meeting Anna there and I know Summer will definitely be there so maybe you can work your magic …" Ryan drowned out Seth's voice and he couldn't help but think about a tiny brunette called Summer.

Later that day Seth called a number he had memorised since the second grade but never really dialled before. "Hey, it's Summer. Talk."

"Hello Summer my old friend. So, about our plan from last night…"

"Yeah… About that… I was a bit wasted last night and I think my hormones are a bit screwed up. I don't usually act like that around, well anyone and I don't react like that about anyone. I think we should just forget about the whole thing because it is stupid and it is juvenile"

This wasn't part of Seth's plan and he knew he had to do something clever and quickly in order to avoid disappointment on his part.

"Okay. Before we do that just let me tell you what Ryan said…"

"Please don't tell me you did the old you "my-friend-likes-you-what-do-you-think-of-her" because that would be seriously desperate…"

"Well."

"Screw it. What did he say?"

Seth decided he was going to play a bit devil's advocate in order to pique Summer's interest again…

"He said that he wasn't interested in a stuck up Newpsie who's only interested a fling."

"You're joking. He didn't."

"No, I'm serious. He actually went as far as to say that you are the last person he would ever want to be with. He said you are conceited and just way too pretty to not be empty headed."

"That arsehole! I'll prove to him that I am a fantastic catch!"

It wasn't that Summer was too arrogant to think that Ryan simply didn't want to be with her, it just blew her mind how he could say she was conceited and empty headed. In her mind, it was now more an issue of pride. Seth's laugh pulled her out of her deep thoughts.

"You know Summer, you might just be a little too gullible. You can relax. He is interested…"

"He is. Yeah. We are going to a party down at the beach tonight and I thought you might want to casually drop by. One thing though, I would act aloof if I were you because we guys like to be the hunter…"

The party was in full swing by the time Summer arrived, being fashionably late was one of the few traits she inherited from her mother. The more she thought about it the more she realised what a fool she had been with her infatuation with Ryan. She had never even had a conversation lasting more than three words with him and only once did she have a conversation of less than three words with him. She had to laugh at how ridiculous she was being. Having said all that she was still, mildly, interested in him being interested in her.

She was walking around the beach when she spotted Seth and Ryan talking with, to her utter amazement, Holly Fisher and Clive Jones, two of the most insipid Newpsies ever to walk the face of the earth. She was comforted, however, by the fact that Ryan looked as if he was about to chew through his own wrists. She knew when Holly's flirting devices were in warp-speed overdrive and she felt bad that Ryan had to bear the brunt of it. She decided that the decent thing to do would be to safe Ryan from the monster that is Holly Fisher.

She quickly made her way over to Ryan but before she got there, Marissa jumped ahead of her and Summer could only narrow her eyes in annoyance. "Time to get a drink!" Summer silently whispered to herself. Clearly, she and Ryan weren't destined to meet and she was going to deal with it the only way she knew how.

As she was making her way to the bar, she was greeted by Seth's hand on her shoulder. "You are missing the perfect opportunity to talk with Ryan! Marissa is talking with Ryan and seeing as you and Marissa are BFF's you can totally drop in on their conversation!" Summer was more than slightly annoyed with Seth. After their conversation at the party and earlier today, she had a bit more time to analyse his actions and she couldn't really find a reason, or at least a plausible one why he was pushing her and Ryan together. She was suspicious as to what he was up to… "You know Cohen, me and Ryan, we aren't bunnies. We're not going to mate at your command." Summer said as she walked away, leaving a very stunned Seth behind.

As Summer finally got the drink she so craved she was approached by Chip Jenkins, water-polo player extraordinaire. She decided that he was just the distraction she needed…

Ryan was glad that Marissa rescued him because it was clear that Holly had only thing on her mind and Ryan was sure if he was ready to join her list of conquests and he was sure, it was quite the list. "What is it with the girls in Newport? I feel like a piece of meat that every girl wants a piece of!" Ryan said to Marissa almost twenty minutes into their walk on the beach. "We don't really get to see a whole lot of new guys here in Newport and the ones that are here are either taken or really geeky and bad looking. You are like the new puppy everyone wants to pet, don't worry it'll pass." Marissa said between laughs.

A very angry looking Luke quickly interrupted their banter. "What the hell Marissa? First last night and now you're cheating on me again with this guy! For God's sake! Do you have no shame? Everyone can see you!" Ryan saw this as his queue to jump into the little spat Luke and Marissa were headed for. "The same way everyone can see you every time you go off with that Holly chick! I rather think it is you that has no shame!" Luke turned to Ryan and said, "You stay out of this pretty boy. This is between Marissa and me!"

"No, it was between Marissa and you until you decided to insult her in my company. Apologise to her or you will regret it." Ryan angrily stated. "Dude, you have some nerve. Coming to my turf, stealing my girl, insulting me. Are you sure you want to threaten me?" Luke said as he stepped right up to Ryan. "Stop it! Both of you!" Marissa screamed as she stepped between Luke and Ryan before continuing, "Are you even listening to yourself Luke? My turf, my girl, me. You don't to be all-judgemental because I saw you and Holly last night and about every night before that! For your information nothing happened between Ryan and me last night – he just gave me a shoulder to cry on. You don't get to insult him!" Luke looked between Marissa and Ryan before sighing dejectedly, knowing he was at an impasse. "I'm sorry dude. Do you think you could perhaps give me and Marissa some time alone?" Looking at Marissa Luke added, "We have some stuff to sort out." Ryan only nodded and headed back to the party.

Meanwhile Summer was busy making out with Chip out of sight from the rest of the party. She was glad he could take her mind of the strange feelings she was having towards Ryan but she hoped he realised this was a once of thing that no-one would ever know about. Both of them were slightly more than just intoxicated and so she blamed their lack of inhibitions on the alcohol coursing through her veins. It wasn't as if she drank a lot but the passed two days she found herself drinking more than she had in all previous year put together. Chip was busy trying to put his hand down her pants when common sense prevailed and Summer realised that she didn't want to do this. "No Chip. Stop." Summer said as she tried to push Chip off but he was a lot stronger. "Oh come on, Baby. You know you want this. " Chip said and from the sound f his voice it was clear he was more than just a little intoxicated as Summer had previously thought. "No, I don't want this. Get off me." Summer said trying to sound authoritative but being unable to hide the panic starting to rise in her voice. "Oh, don't worry I will get off on you." Chip said as he further pinned Summer down with his body. "Chip, please." Summer pleaded and Chip said "I like it when a girl begs for it…" Just as Summer was about to burst into tears she heard an commanding voice say "I'd let the lady go if I were you or I will have to personally remove you and explain to you about how one respect a lady's wishes. I should warn you though, then my fists are going to do the talking and I have put someone in the ICU with them before." Hearing this, Chip quickly scrambled up and headed in the direction of the party, mumbling something inaudible.

In her entire life Summer would never stop being more grateful that Ryan showed up when he did. She wasn't sure what he was doing here she was just mighty glad that he was. "Hey, are you okay?" Ryan asked, concern lacing his voice. "Yeah, no. I'm fine." Summer said, trying to control the shake in her voice. "Are you going to be fine?" Ryan once again pressed, not happy with answer. "I said I'm fine!" Summer said unnecessarily gruff. "Okay then, I'll just leave you to it." Said Ryan, clearly irked by her tone. Summer was frightened all of the sudden. Afraid that Chip might come back. Afraid to be alone. "No, please don't go. Just… Just sit here with me for a moment." Her voice was as small as she felt when she said this. Ryan sat down next to her, held her to him and allowed her tears to fall without saying anything. When her tears stopped falling and it felt as if she had none left to shed he allowed her to regain her composure before letting her go. Something Summer appreciated immensely.

They sat together in a comfortable silence before Ryan stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Ryan by the way." Summer gave a little laugh before replying, "I know. I'm Summer." It was Ryan's turn to laugh as he shook her hand. "I know." They sat and made idle small talk for a while. It was as if Ryan knew just what to do to make her feel better. When it felt as if she had finally regained her poise and composure Summer said, "Thanks. For saving me. I'm not usually like that, making out with random guys. Tonight was different. Just, you know, thanks." Summer choked out. "Hey, don't sweat it. You would have done the same for someone else." Ryan said and as an afterthought added, "Maybe without the threatening to put him in the ICU…" Summer had to laugh at his statement and knew the ice was broken.

Not willing to go back to the party and face Chip, Summer sat and talked to Ryan for almost an hour. She was surprised at how deep he was. It wasn't very often that you met a guy whose two favourite books were Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen and Mort by Terry Pratchett. He made her laugh with his stories. It was only later that she realised he kept things about his history and his family very shallow whilst making her share every little detail unknowingly. "Don't laugh, but you are probably the only guy who I have spoken to for this long who hasn't made a pass at me." Summer said trying to keep things light hearted. "That's because I have only one line and it's very cheesy and come to think of it, highly inappropriate right now." Ryan said, following in Summer's joking manner. "Come on, give it to me, I promise I won't laugh…" Summer spoke with underlying laughter. "Okay – don't say I didn't warn you though." Ryan said and moved closer to Summer, trying to make the mood intimate and seductively whispered in her ear "How about some sex on the beach, and I don't mean on the rocks…" Even though it wasn't that funny in lieu of the events of the evening Summer saw that it was Ryan's way of lightening the mood. His breath on her neck felt like velvet and Summer gave a shudder before saying, "I don't know Ryan, it might be corny as hell, but I would've fallen for it." Summer didn't realise how sexually charged the moment had become until she looked into Ryan's eyes and she had to swallow quite hard to stifle the desire she herself felt.

Ryan looked at Summer and for a moment he forgot what he was doing. He forgot why he was sitting here in the first place and almost grabbed Summer and kissed her there and then. Then his sense returned to him and he could push his lust down into the pits of his mind. He was enjoying the playful banter he was having with Summer and he didn't want to ruin anything by moving too fast.

"Want to hear something funny, Ryan?" Summer asked. "Yeah sure, why not." Ryan answered. "Last night I was extremely jealous of Marissa about what had, or more correctly had not, transpired between the two of you." Said Summer coyly, in the hopes of gauging Ryan's reactions and finding out if he was in fact, as Seth had said, interested in her. Ryan laughed and responded with,"Want to hear something funny, Summer?" Hearing Ryan mimic her own words from a moment ago she mimicked his by answering with, "Yeah sure, why not." Ryan spoke with a grin on his face, "I was only with Marissa last night because I thought you were off the market…" Summer was surprised at Ryan's words, even though said he was interested in her, she never expected him to have picked her ahead of Marissa but the fact that he did made her heart feel very light and gave her ego an enormous boast. "Are you saying that if I said we should go out sometime, you might agree to that?" Summer ventured. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" Ryan countered.

As Summer was laying in her bed later that night, she thought about the events of the evening. She was surprised at how perfectly Ryan fit into the picture she had painted of him. He was articulate, yet silent. He was sporty, yet educated. He was deep yet joked around a lot. He was good looking without being cocky. He was in fact the perfect guy. She grinned at how eager he looked to take her out and she herself had been very eager to accept his offer – she was looking forward to their first date the next evening and she could feel the anticipation bubble through her body. When she finally fell asleep she knew she would never forget this night, not because she almost got raped but because she finally met Ryan Atwood.


	5. Courtship

Here it is ladies and laddies! Another chapter to my story. This is a belated Christmas present to anyone who has ever read or reviewed anyone of my stories. If I don't post again before the new year (this is a VERY big possibility) have a wonderful new year and remember the following prayer:

_God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change;_

_Courage to change the things I can;_

_And the wisdom to know the difference._

Yes, it's the serenity prayer because if all goes according to plan, I (and I'm guessing a lot of you out there) am going to get so smashed on New Year's Eve!

Supreme Empress has left the building!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Chapter 5**_

_COURTSHIP (noun) – The wooing of one person by another. To seek the affection of with the intent to romance._

Summer couldn't remember ever being this nervous before a date. She slept in and only got up at about eleven before she had a swim. She tried to fool herself into thinking that she was in fact not nervous but the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about not being nervous underlined the fact that she was in fact nervous. She had to laugh at herself for babbling in her mind. "Jeez, Summer. Get a grip! He's just a guy. Get your head in the game and out of the gutter!" She scalded herself aloud. She called Marissa to come over because she needed someone to help her pick out an outfit. She also needed to make sure that Marissa was okay with her and Ryan dating. Even though she felt butterflies in her stomach just thinking about Ryan, Marissa was still her best friend…

"Summer! Hey, Sum?" yelled Marissa as she entered the Robert's house. Summer rushed down the stairs when she heard Marissa entered "Thank God you're here Coop! I'm starting to have a semi-quasi-faux nervous breakdown. You have to come and help me pick out an outfit!" Summer rambled without realising that she has yet to explain her reason for being nervous. "Slow down. Take a breath. Have a drink and explain…" Marissa was clearly out of the loop and so Summer led her to the patio and sat her down next to a pitcher of margaritas, Marissa's home planet.

"Okay. I'm a little bit nervous so, yowzer, I might be a little bit nervous. No wait, I said that already." Summer gave a nervous laugh before continuing, "I might babble is what I meant to say." Pausing for dramatic effect Summer took a gulp of the margarita Marissa had poured for her and said, "Okay. I'm going to give you the Cliff's notes version because otherwise it could end up a lengthy story. Funny, but lengthy nonetheless. So you know Seth's friend slash housemate slash Sandy's case of goodwill" Before Summer could continue Marissa interrupted her by saying, "Slash my wrists if you don't get to the freakin' point soon!" Summer realised that she had been babbling just as she predicted and she knew Marissa didn't have a very long attention span when there was alcohol in the vicinity so she had to get the point and judging by how fast Marissa was drinking the Margarita's, fast.

"Well ever since I first saw Ryan at your fashion show I was inexplicably, let's call it drawn, to him. Then you showed interest in him so I decided to back off, which was all easier said than done but I persisted even though I was amazingly jealous when you had your tryst with him at Holly's because after all, you are my best friend. Then last night, and you have to understand that I wasn't looking for anything to happen, we had a, moment. Chip was trying to force himself on me and Ryan saved me. I was a bit shaken and he comforted me. We chatted for a while and we really connected. It's scary how much we connected. I'm not sure who asked whom but we're going out tonight. I wanted to clear it with you Coop before anything happened. Well, anything else happened."

Marissa sat and regarded Summer for a while and it was making Summer nervous. Really nervous. "Coop, say something. You're freaking me out here!" Stated an evidently edgy Summer. "Well why the hell didn't you say something sooner?! If you said something, I would've never even made a move on him. It really is time we got you boy toy and Ryan is just the caring, strong and silent type you need. I'm all for it. Just know that him and me we bonded and if you are going to do this, you have to promise me that bit is for the right reasons and that you are not going to hurt him…" When Summer nodded, too flustered to speak, Marissa said, "Well come on then. Let's go pick out something for you to wear because you need to strike while the iron is hot and by the sounds of things, the iron is steaming!"

After Marissa left, Summer was staring at herself in the mirror. She was done with her hair and makeup but the ticking of the clock mesmerized her and she couldn't think, let alone breathe, due to the nervousness she felt at the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure how long she sat and stared at the mirror before she heard the bell ring, but when she heard it, she almost knocked over all her makeup in her rush to get to the door.

Seeing Ryan's awestruck face was worth all the effort she put into her appearance. She knew her deep purple, strapless, knee-length Chanel dress wasn't a waste when Ryan said, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date. Had the price of looking been blindness, I would have looked…" Summer gave a satisfied laugh and responded with, "Nice. Shakespeare?"

"With a dash of Ralph Ellison. Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand…"

"Right on brother! Where are we headed?"

"Well, I'll tell you it involves animals but that's all you are getting…" said Ryan before leading her to a black SUV. The Cohen's Summer suspected as he opened the passenger side door for her. Chivalry lives Summer thought before her curiosity about their date, involving animals, over took her.

"Ryan, the zoo is closed at this time of the night!" complained Summer as she saw that their destination was the Newport Zoo. During the entire ride over, she was surprised at the ease with which Ryan carried the conversation. She already knew he was well read and he was into sports but she now also knew he watched the news every morning and that he had one hell of a general knowledge. She felt a bit threatened, not because he thrust his intelligence down her throat but because he was from Brooklyn and good looking and smart and she didn't know what he saw in her.

"Have you never broken into a public place before? Come on Roberts, have some chutzpah!" Ryan said and arched an eyebrow suggestively. When he saw Summer hesitate, he burst out laughing and said, "Relax. I know a guy who knows a gut who knows a guy who owes him a favour. In short, the zoo is all ours for the night. Come on, I want to introduce you to Rusty…" Ryan held out his hand and Summer almost jumped to take hold of his hand loving the chance to touch his velvety skin.

They walked hand in hand, both at peace with their surroundings and each other. They stopped here and there to admire the animals. When Summer wanted to look at the bears, Ryan pulled her along when she took too long to his liking, stating they had to go because the elusive Rusty was going to be fed soon and he didn't want to miss it. Summer admired his face as they were walking. He looked childish, no child like, as he walked in the zoo. Summer was amazed at how romantic the zoo could be at night, never before had she fully appreciated how the lights on the animal's cages and the jungle-like noises created a very amorous environment. When she shivered, Ryan offered his shirt to her, leaving him in only a wife beater. Thank goodness for chivalry, thought Summer and admired Ryan. She felt his eyes on her and every now and then she would catch him looking at her and he would look a way shyly. Once she even caught him blushing and she had to stifle a laugh.

When they reached the lion's cages, it was as if Ryan stepped up his child like behaviour a notch and became more energetic. "Come on, Rusty is waiting!" Ryan said with glee. He pulled her along to the back of the cages and opened one of the doors. "Ryan, I'm not sure whether this is a good idea. I know you said that we basically had the run of the zoo to ourselves but we're not seriously going to break into the lion's cages. Lions, you know, they bite…" Summer said apprehensively. She could see Ryan was trying to suppress a laugh and it irked her somewhat until he said, "We're not breaking in. The guy I know is busy feeding Rusty, a lion cub. When I was here earlier to organise everything he let me hold him and it is one of the most amazing experiences I have ever had in my life. That's why we are going in here. I know it's not the most romantic things in the world but if you take nothing else out of this evening, I want you to take this. Come on." Contrary to what Ryan thought, this was more romantic than anything anybody else had ever done for Summer and if he was anybody else she would have jumped him then and there, but something about Ryan told her he wasn't the kind of guy to have sex with a girl on a first date. One night stands sure, but not if there was going to anything more between them and if Summer had her way, there would be a whole lot more between them. She settled for pulling him into a hug and she could feel his muscles ripple underneath her hands and she made a mental note to ask him if he works out. His scent drove her mad. It was a mix of sweat and cologne and so very manly. Summer knew in that instant she was in trouble. "Come on, Nature Boy, let's get going then before we get sidetracked again." By the knowing look in Ryan's eyes, she knew he felt the same sparks and feelings as she did and she felt at least a little bit comforted with that knowledge.

When they finally reached the cub's feeding area, Summer knew exactly why Ryan wanted her to experience this. There was something very primal in the way he held the cubs and Summer thought that Ryan would make a very good father despite his history. When Raoul (the lions' caretaker and Ryan's inside guy) indicated for to sit down next to Ryan and held out a bottle she was bit frightened at first but at looking at the ease with which Ryan did she decided not be left behind and gently placed the nozzle near the cub's mouth. She was startles at first with the ferocity with which the cub grabbed hold of it and it wasn't long before Summer had a child like smile on her face to match Ryan's.

"That was. Whoa. Amazing! I have never experienced anything like that before. Ever. Did you see how Clive gave me a hug before letting me go?!" Summer exclaimed after the left the lion's enclosure. "He didn't hug you. He swatted you with his paw. There is a difference.", said Ryan, clearly amused. "Tomato. Potato. If anyone asks me, I'm saying he hugged me. Thanks Ryan. I'm never going to forget this first date." Ryan regarded Summer for a moment and she would have loved to know what he was thinking but before her imagination could take flight Ryan said, "I'm glad. And by glad, I mean ecstatic. Before I completely ruin my rep let's head to the second part of our little, I'm going to go ahead and call it a tryst…" I'm going to go ahead and call it the start of something beautiful, Summer thought to herself and took Ryan's hand- a gesture that was almost second nature to her by now.

Ryan drove them to the beach and a sight that was all too familiar to Summer suddenly got a completely new sparkle to it. During the course of the evening, it became clear to Summer that Ryan didn't say a lot, but his gestures spoke louder than words. The way he put his palm at the back of her back when he lead her somewhere, or the way he held out his hand for her even though it was an act that you would rather attribute to someone in junior high, or the way his eyes lid up every time she looked at him. The entire ride was spent in silence, the radio blaring a song Summer knew she had to know but the atmosphere was so electric that Summer couldn't put an intellectual thought together. She was very glad when Ryan parked the car and held the door for her. When she got out Ryan appeared with a picnic basket in his hands. Another surprise chalked up to Ryan Atwood, Summer mused silently.

"Let's play a game Ryan." Summer stated enthusiastically. "Okay. As longs as it's not something like hopscotch or Magic – The Gathering. I've been playing Magic the entire day with Seth and let me tell you something, it's exhausting!" Joked Ryan. "Magic or Seth?" countered Summer causing Ryan to laugh. He looks really good when he laughs, Summer thought before saying "The first rule of the game is: you can not talk about the game! The second rule is you get to ask a question and the other person has to answer the question, truthfully, and in return, the other person gets to ask a question. Got it?" When Ryan nodded, Summer smiled and said, "Cool I'll start. What size shoes do you wear?" Ryan burst out laughing before asking, "What size shoes do I wear?" Summer managed to only blush a little bit before coyly answering "Yeah. It's just a question to get the game going! Big socks…"

Twenty minutes later and Summer was rolling on the floor laughing. "You were Snoopy?! In an actual musical?! Mr Bad Ass himself was in a musical! Who would've thought?" Summer said, unable to control her laughter. "In my defence, I only did it to get into a girl's pants… Stop laughing. I mean it!" Ryan stated, trying to sound gruff and in control, but failing miserably. He was astounded by Summer. Never in his life had he met a more vivacious girl in his entire life. Just when he thought he had her pegged, she did something to completely throw his entire perception of her. He found himself looking at her almost all the time and he even found himself blushing when she caught him. The fact that he was caught blushing caused him to blush even more – it was a bitter circle and one he was willing to continue if it meant he would continue to be in Summer's presence. Atwood, you are so whipped! Ryan though to himself and had to stifle a grin. "Okay, my turn. Tell me the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" Now it was Summer's turn to blush at Ryan's question…

Several questions later Summer thought that it was the opportune time to dive into his dating history. A history that she was sure was long and chequered. "It's my turn! Tell me, Mr Atwood, how many girls have you been with?" She regarded Ryan after her question and she could see the wheels turn in his head. "How do you mean, 'been with' because there is being with someone and there is being with someone…" She knew he was looking for an out and that made her think that he was embarrassed about something, which only made her a bit more intrigued. "Okay, I'll revise my question. How many girls have you been with?" said Summer and added with a grin, "And how many girls have you been with?" Ryan's eyes widened and his reaction confirmed Summer's suspicions that Ryan was quite the man-about-town. "On that note, I think we should call it a night!" said a clearly shy Ryan and added after looking at his watch, "Whoa! It's getting late…"

The drive back to her house was once again spent in a comfortable silence. Ryan held Summer's hand whilst keeping the other on the steering wheel and never before had Summer been so grateful that Sandy Cohen was a driving moron. "I know we've only known each other for like three days but I think we have a connection. In my entire life, I have never blushed that much or shared that much with anyone. This might e a bit too soon and I'm probably supposed to wait three days but I'm going to do this anyways, you want to go out with me again? Sometime? I'm probably sounding like a complete womanly tool. You really have to promise me that you will never tell anyone that I just said that…" Ryan stated and Summer was certain that of there was a light on in the car; Ryan would once again be blushing! "Tonight was… Different. That connection you felt, I felt too. I'd love to go out with you again." said Summer and she knew that she too was blushing.

When they reached Summer's house, Ryan escorted Summer to her door. They were standing at her door and Summer wanted Ryan to kiss her so badly. He was staring at her eyes and she was almost willing him to come closer but he wasn't relenting. "The best part of a first kiss is the part before hand." Ryan whispered almost breathless, leaning in close to Summer's mouth. She could feel her heart starting to beat faster and she almost stopped breathing. "You know the part right before your lips touch?" She could feel his breathe on her lips before he continued. "The part where all you can think about is the other's person lips on yours? The part where you can hardly breath and your heart is in your head and your head is in the clouds?" Summer had to swallow and it felt as her mouth went instantly dry again. "I think tonight we should stretch out that feeling. You know? Keep it going?" Summer could barely manage a nod as Ryan closed the space between their mouths to barely a millimetre. She barely had to move to have his mouth on hers but somehow they kept the space between them and it was killing her. She wanted him so bad. She wasn't sure how long they stood there, not kissing, before Ryan spoke again. "Good night Summer Roberts." It came out as barely whispered but the words echoed in Summer's mind. "Wait, what?" Summer said, but it was too late, Ryan was almost halfway to his car already.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Life and Times if an Illegitimate Heir, CHAPTER 6

**Pairing:** Ryan/Summer

**Summary:** Ryan Atwood, recently orphaned comes to stay with Sandy Cohen and his family. Unbeknownst to him he is the heir to a multi-billionaire's throne. Can he keep his life together or will everything fall apart around him? See how he copes with life, love and everything else.

**Rating: **Save for little kiddies,

**Feedback: **_Much appreciated!_

I would like to thank the lovely loracj2 (over on LJ) who took the challenge of betaing this puppy. If there is a mistake, it is because I tinkered seeing as I suffer from OCD…

----------------------

**Chapter 6**

_When Cupid with arrows takes aim_

_At a fellow, or else at a dame,_

_He shoots out a dart_

_Which pierces the heart_

_And sets a new lover aflame_

"I don't know, Coop. I just don't know. A week ago, he's begging me to go out with him and now I'm sitting here twiddling my thumbs! He should've called already. Right?" Summer said as she spoke to Marissa on the phone.

Marissa chuckled at her best friend. It was not at all like Summer to have her panties in a bunch over a guy. Especially a guy she just met two weeks ago. "You know what he's doing? He's playing you hot and cold…"

Summer gasped at Marissa's words and cried out, "He's not!", thought a second and added hesitantly, "Is he?"

This time Marissa laughed out loud. Poor Summer, she really had it bad for Ryan. "I honestly don't know, Summer. You should give him some time. He's had a lot of changes in his life; he lost his parents and moved across the country. That has to take some getting used to. Give him a break. Try to relax. He's probably waiting for the right time. I'll bet he's just as nervous as you are."

Summer sighed at her best friend's words. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she really couldn't help it. Ryan did something to her and she was helpless. "I guess you're right, Coop. We should just get wasted and forget about everything…"

There's the girl I know and love, Marissa thought and grinned. However, before she could accept Summer's offer, Summer suddenly spoke up again, "We should go over there. You and Ryan are friends, right? What if you decided to visit him and I just happened to be with you? Is that too weird?"

Knowing she had no other choice but to go along with her friend's muddled plan, Marissa resigned herself that she was going to have to think of a reason to drop in at the Cohen's so that Summer could see Ryan, and not look as crazy as she seemed right now.

"Fine, I'll make the call…" Marissa said, ignoring Summer's squeal of pleasure.

Summer followed behind Marissa, nervous as hell. She knew she was being absurd, and that Ryan would probably see right through Marissa's excuse of 'helping him settle in'. They had approached the Cohen's door when Summer stopped, put her hand on Marissa's shoulder and said, "Wait… Maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

Marissa's entire reaction consisted of raising her eyebrow and looking at Summer, staring her down.

"You're right, it's not a good idea, but I called, and Seth knows we're coming, so now we have to go through with it. Whether you like it or not. Don't forget, this was your idea to start with."

Sometimes my bright ideas come back to bite me in the ass, Summer thought as she rang the bell.

"Ola!" Seth said when he opened the door, "Glad you ladies could join us here at Casa de Cohen. Ryan should be here shortly. In the meantime, could I interest you ladies in a snack? Lactose free beverage?" Not even Seth Cohen's incessant babbling could distract from Summer's need to see Ryan.

"Whatever, Cohen…" Summer said, pushing past Seth and heading towards the patio.

"Feisty. I like it," Seth whispered to himself before gesturing for Marissa to follow Summer outside.

The moment Summer stepped out onto the patio, she felt as if the clouds opened and God said 'I love you Summer.' Ryan was stepping out of the pool and the water was dripping down his chest. To Summer, he looked drop dead gorgeous, or so Summer mused, what a Greek God looked like. He hadn't seen Summer yet and she was in no hurry to make her presence known. He was drying himself off with a towel when Seth and Marissa appeared next to Summer. The noise must have startled Ryan because he abruptly turned, jumping when he saw them. Summer blushed when he caught her staring at him.

Surprisingly, Ryan didn't look fazed at all and said, "Summer…hey." He noticed Marissa and nodded in her direction before looking at Summer and asking, "What are you guys doing here?"

It took Summer a moment to realize he was in fact speaking to her, but for some reason her mouth wouldn't budge to answer. Luckily, Marissa jumped to her rescue by saying, "We are here to help you get settled in! Didn't Seth tell you?"

Looking at Seth accusingly, Ryan answered, "No. He didn't. If I knew you guys were coming over, I would've at least postponed my workout."

Seth had the courtesy to look guilty for one second before regaining his normal composure and saying, "Wonderful. I'm off the hook then! I have to say, Ryan, it's fun playing play station with you 24/7 and telling you all my deepest, darkest secrets, but I have a lady who is expecting my presence and you know me, never one to disappoint a beautiful female…" The last part he said while suggestively wriggling his eyebrows, causing Summer to roll her eyes in return.

"In that case, could you give me a couple of seconds to put something else on before you go? I don't want to leave our guests unattended…" Ryan asked. Not waiting for Seth to answer, Ryan disappeared into the pool house, closing the door behind him.

After Ryan's departure, Summer regained her voice, slapping Seth before saying, "Jeez, Cohen! Didn't you tell him we were coming to visit?"

Seth lifted his hands innocently and explained himself by saying, "It's all part of the master plan, Summer, all part of the master plan!"

The silence that followed was deafening. The air was filled with tension because no one had spoken, and it was approaching five minutes of pure quiet.

"Beverages! I promised you ladies beverages!" Seth said, jumping up and heading towards the kitchen.

"How weird was that?" Marissa asked breathlessly. Summer nodded in agreement and Marissa continued. "I saw you ogling Ryan. Had I not been attached and already turned down by Ryan, I would've been on him in a New York Minute."

Realizing that she shouldn't be jealous of Marissa for "bagging" Ryan first, Summer merely shrugged it off and kept silent as if nothing had happened.

Ryan and Seth returned at the same time, Ryan changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and Seth with the beverages.

"I'm off. My lady-love awaits. If I'm not back by seven, just wait longer..." Seth said before making his escape.

"Soooo… What to do, what to do…" Ryan nervously said to no one in particular. The close proximity of Ryan was driving Summer crazy. They had to get out of there; somewhere public.. A place where she wasn't constantly reminded of how good Ryan smelled, or how good he felt standing so close to her, and how badly she wanted him to kiss her.

"The diner. We should go to the diner." Summer suggested and to her delight, Marissa seconded.

"So this diner, is totally like, the most bitchin' place to hang out at in Newport?" Ryan jokingly asked in a mock falsetto voice as he climbed into Marissa's car. In return, Marissa only gave a low chuckle before driving off in the direction of the infamous diner.

"Cheeseburger and Coke for me, thanks." Ryan said, and the waitress wrote his order down and headed for the kitchen.

"Have you thought about where you want to go school? It must suck to change schools in your senior year." Marissa asked Ryan when she thought they were slipping into another uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, it does suck. But what can I do? The Cohens have been talking about sending me to Harbor, like Seth, but I'm not too sure that private school is for me. It would be a far cry from the public school I went to in Brooklyn." Ryan said, glancing at Summer as he did.

Even his brief looks sent shivers down Summer's spine, which reminded her of their non-kiss and his failure to call her afterwards. "Harbor's not that bad. Sure, we have our assholes but what school doesn't? Besides, we also have some very nice people. Like me and Summer and Seth for instance, " Marissa said. Ryan nodded.

Just then, Marissa's cellphone rang and she excused herself, leaving Ryan and Summer alone at the table.

Ryan broke the silence first.

"So, how are you? What have you been up to?" Ryan ventured. Summer's reply startled him.

"Why haven't you called me?" Her eyes drilled holes in Ryan as she waited for an answer. Maybe she sounded too demanding, she thought. Maybe I don't want to know.

"What?" Ryan asked. He was surprised at her boldness. And he didn't really know why, so he just sat there as Summer continued.

"Don't play all confused with me! You know what I asked. Why didn't you call me? You don't even wait until the first date is over to ask me out again, and it's been over a week, and you haven't even called to make a second date." Narrowing her eyes she added, "You're not playing me hot and cold, are you?"

Ryan laughed and said, "Of course not! I'm not that kind of guy!"

"Then why the hell haven't you phoned me?"

"This is going to come out wrong. I just didn't want to scare you by being too pushy. I thought it would be better if I waited a while."

"So instead you decided to ignore me? Yeah, brilliant plan!"

"I wasn't ignoring you. In fact, I was planning to call you tonight... Seth says Newport has a fantastic IMAX-theatre…"

"You were?" Summer's voice was no longer angry or aggressive but it was tinged with disbelief and scepticism. She couldn't tell if Ryan had just come up with that, and wasn't about to let him off the hook, not just yet.

"Yes. I was…honest." His voice was tinged with regret. He worried that he might have blown it, since Summer didn't seem to believe him. The next few minutes passed with no comment, each considering the other's motives.

When Marissa returned, she found sheepish Summer and sombre Ryan, sitting silently, each appearing to be alone with their own thoughts. She wondered what she had missed. Did they have a fight already?

"Right… Okay… That was Luke." Marissa paused, waiting for a response from either Ryan or Summer and not getting one. "He asked me to be his date at that fund raiser thing his parents are hosting. I told him I'd go if you guys could come as well and he said that it was cool. What do you guys say? Help a gal out?"

"I don't know, Marissa. Luke and I, we don't really get along," Ryan said cautiously.

Summer mumbled under her breath, "That's an understatement…"

"Please guys? Luke and I are trying to work things out and I need some moral support…" Marissa's voice was pleading.

Summer realized that she owed Marissa this much. She did get her to the Cohen's and to Ryan, after all.

"Fine." Summer relented. "I'll go," pausing before adding with a smirk, "if Ryan does."

Marissa turned her head towards Ryan, awaiting his reply, using her best doe-eyed look to manipulate his answer.

As she held her breath waiting for Ryan's reply, she hoped that he would realize how much she wanted to be with him. She hadn't exactly come out and said it, but maybe he would figure it out.

"I'm getting the distinct impression I'm being scammed… I'll go if it means that much to you." Ryan said, and the look on Marissa's face confirmed that he had made the right choice. Not willing to let Summer off that easily for conning him, he decided that two could play that game. "On one condition though," ignoring Marissa and Summer's frowns, "If Summer agrees to be my date…"

Two days later, Summer was eagerly awaiting the arrival of her date at the yacht club. It was tastefully decorated in hues of blue and silver, and the band was idly playing in the corner. Even though the event was called for late afternoon/early evening, the ladies of Newport were decked out in their finest. The atmosphere was calm and relaxed, the rays of summer still beating down outside. Glancing to her left, she saw Luke and Marissa talking intimately, standing close together. She was glad that Luke realized that he was behaving like an asshole and pulled himself together. Sure, Marissa had her issues, but she deserved better than a two-timing cheat. As she turned to her right, she saw Holly and Chip at the bar, probably waiting for their third round of the afternoon. Those two deserved each other, Summer fervently thought to herself, turning away from them in disgust.

She was growing more and more impatient by the second. After Ryan conned her into being his date for this function, the conversation flowed easily. She was glad that things had improved beyond the awkward moments. If she were honest with herself, she would admit that she said she would only go if he did in hopes that he would ask her to be his date. The first time she had seen him he was wearing a tuxedo, and she had been grateful that she was sitting at the time, because if she had been standing, she was sure her knees would have buckled. That night they sat and talked, and he regaled them all with stories from his life in Brooklyn. A few times, he even had a longing look in his eyes, for the first time giving any indication he missed his old life. When the night ended, she was sorry they had to part ways so soon, but he promised he would call her later in the evening and he had kept his word. She found herself being more drawn to him every second.

She was pulled out of her reverie by a hand on her elbow. She felt his words in her ears before she heard them. His voice was a low, husky murmur when he said, "Should I be jealous that you are staring at Dr. Jenkins like that?"

Summer struggled to prevent herself from giggling like a schoolgirl. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself so early in the evening.

"I don't know, there's something to be said for the salt and pepper look. It's quite attractive on him. Plus, he has tons of money so he could be my very own Sugar Daddy."

Ryan pretended to be hurt, holding his hand over his heart, but a slight smile escaped his lips. "Are you saying you've just been using me while you case the room for someone better? I feel so violated and dirty…"

Ignoring his words, Summer pulled Ryan onto the dance floor saying, "Come on, Atwood, let's show the good doctor what he's missing…"

For someone who claimed to not know how to dance, Ryan was surprisingly light-footed and held his own, Summer thought. He held her close to him and led with authority. Summer felt as if she was floating, and she could only imagine what a sight they were making, the blonde headed guy and the dark haired girl, who only had eyes for each other. "You know, Ryan, you claim to be a terrible dancer but your moves tell a different story…" Summer joked. Ryan looked over his shoulder as if he was making sure no one was looking, leaned down to Summer's ear and whispered, "I might have lied about doing one musical…" Summer burst into laughter, which had Ryan blushing three shades of red.

It was much later in the evening when Marissa pulled Summer away from Ryan, stating she had things to discuss with her. Summer offered Ryan a small smile before being whisked away, leaving Ryan standing alone.

"This had better be important!" Summer huffed when Marissa finally stopped dragging Summer into a room in the back. Summer realised they were in an old, dusty broom cupboard, but because it was Newport it was thrice the size of a normal cupboard and filled with linen and pillows.

"Why the hell are we in here?" Summer spat out, adding as an afterthought, "I love you, Marissa, but I am not having a threesome with you and Luke. That would be wrong on so many levels!"

Marissa laughed at her friend and said, "That is so not what I wanted to discuss with you. I only picked this spot because it is the only place we could have some privacy! So listen. Luke said he loved me. That's huge, right?"

Stunned to silence, Summer took a moment to collect her thoughts. "That's why you dragged me away from Ryan? Because Luke said, he loved you? Do you truly think he's sincere? I mean, he's said things before, you know? But if you believe it's for real, you should go with your heart, but carefully."

Marissa thought a moment before speaking again. "You're right. You are 100 right. I should just go with my gut. I have to admit, careful is best. I do believe him. But we should probably get back in there. I kinda left him hanging…"

On their way back to the main room, Marissa continued. "So, you and Ryan were looking quite cozy. Lost in your own little world I think would be the right term. Guess it's going well?"

Summer responded smiling, "He's just completely different from the usual all about himself Newport guy, thinking that you're lucky to be seen with him. He makes me feel as if I am the only person in the room, as if he wanted nothing more than to be with me. The sad part is we haven't even kissed yet…"

Emerging into the main dining room, Summer scanned the room for Ryan. She saw him standing speaking to a few guys, and was shocked to see it was Luke and Zach, two guys who wanted to beat the crap out of him for only speaking with Marissa. She hurried over there, wanting to rescue Ryan but was surprised to see he was having an animated discussion with them. She couldn't make out what Zach said, but she saw Ryan shake his head vigorously and say, "I disagree with you. When Farmar steps out of Smush's shadow and finally gets point guard, he and Kobe Bryant will make sure the Lakers bring the Championship home to the Staples Center. Jordan Farmar is going to break many records, Just you wait. He's one of the best draft picks the Lakers ever made!"

Chuckling to herself, Summer made her way closer and watched Marissa whisper something in Luke's ear, causing him to blush.

"Marissa here just made a very compelling argument about why I should stop talking sports and dance with her. But we'll talk later, right? I'd love to hear your thoughts on Jackson's plans for next week. Remember, we are totally going to see Lakers v Celtics, so keep that date open!"

"Aren't we just the little social butterfly…?" Summer joked, snaking her arm around Ryan's waist as they walked away. "A week ago those guys were ready to murder you. What happened?"

"Luke came up to me and apologized. I think Marissa made him see that I wasn't competition, and we realized we have a lot in common."

"Why aren't you competition?" Summer flirtingly asked.

"Because," Ryan said, pulling Summer against his body, "I have my eye on a certain brunette…"

It was much later in the evening when it became clear to Summer that the majority of the partygoers had a little too much to drink. She was surprised at the ease with which Ryan fitted into the traditionally closed community. He had the ability to talk about any subject and he even amused the most stuck up people. She saw the way Chip was watching Ryan and it made her a little uneasy. Marissa was just as shocked as she was when Luke and Ryan chatted amongst themselves when she and Marissa went to the bathroom. She was happy about the turn of events because once school started, if Ryan didn't fit into their group, it could cause quite a lot of problems.

"Let's get out of here," Ryan seductively whispered into her ear and she could but manage a small nod in return, knowing why he wanted to leave early. She went in search of Marissa to tell her that she and Ryan were leaving, and when she returned, she saw Chip heading towards Ryan with a determined and angry look on his face. This isn't good, Summer thought to herself and quickened her pace toward him.

"You think you can just come in here and take over, pretty boy? I don't think so," Chip threatened, grabbing Ryan by the wrist. Summer could tell that it was just a matter of time before Ryan lost his cool.

"I don't want to fight with you. Let me go, or let's take it outside," Ryan said, taking the diplomatic road, but at the same time locking eyes with Chip.

Summer could tell that Chip was getting more angry by the second. She didn't know if it was only because he was drunk, or because when she turned him down, Ryan had warned him off. Either way, it wasn't a good situation. Chip was pissed, and she knew that Ryan would do whatever was necessary to defend himself. She was prepared to step in between them when Ryan spoke again.

"I'm going to ask this again. If you want to fight, step outside so that we can settle this," Ryan said, and before he knew it, Chip had answered with a swift left hook to Ryan's chin, sending him to the floor.

"Are you happy now?" Ryan asked, standing up and wiping the blood from his nose. "Feel better? Wanna hit me again? See if I hit back? Trust me, I will."

This time the tone in Ryan's voice left no question of his intentions, and Summer knew that Chip would be sorry if he took another swing. She hoped that Chip had gotten the message before this escalated.

Luke and Zach appeared from behind them, and Luke said, "He's right. Try to hit him again. Go ahead, let's see what happens. Maybe you should leave before I forget where we are." She could see the hatred flashing in Chip's eyes as he realized that his once close friends had turned against him, siding with Ryan. Chip turned, his anger still fully evident, but walked away quietly.

Ryan came towards her and asked if she was ok. What a gentleman, she thought. He just got punched, and probably had a broken nose, and his first concern was for her.

"I'm fine, let's go before Mike Tyson decides to come back…", Summer said, taking Ryan's arm.

Turning to Luke and Zach, Ryan shook their hands. "Thanks, guys for having my back. I'll see you…" , then was pulled away as Summer led him toward the parking lot.

Because he had come in Kirsten's car, Ryan drove Summer home. They joked back and forth on the way to her house, but there was that underlying tension again. This time it was different, though. Summer was praying that he didn't try to pull anything as he did on their first date by not kissing her. She wanted him to kiss her; hell, she needed him to.

Turning off the car at her house, Summer was delighted when Ryan walked around the car to open her door, and said, "Come on, I'll walk you." They walked hand in hand to her front door, the glow of the moon lighting the way.

"So here we are again…" Summer said, her voice almost a whisper. She didn't want to say the wrong thing, so she waited.

Ryan stepped closer to her and his voice was husky as he spoke.

"You know what I was saying the other night, about prolonging the prelude to a kiss? Well, I've been thinking about that….."

Summer interrupted him.

"No. Absolutely not. Not buying it this time, Atwood. We are…"

She was silenced when Ryan put his finger on her mouth. He leaned in close and said, "I was thinking how it was all a bunch of crap, and that we should forget all about it."

Then it happened. Ryan leaned in and kissed her, and she grabbed hold of his shoulders because her legs were suddenly unable to carry her weight. She felt, rather than heard, Ryan moan when she opened her mouth beneath his and he slipped in his tongue. He pushed her up against the wall, continuing to attack all of her senses with his mouth, doing things with his tongue that she had never felt before.

When they finally broke apart, Summer noticed that she was not the only one who was out of breath. They both paused for a moment, and Ryan's eyes were riddled with lust as he put a chaste kiss on Summer's cheek and said goodbye. She was certain he had used words, but she couldn't hear them because her ears were singing and her heart was still pounding.

She watched Ryan leave from the same spot, then entered her house in a daze, and found her way to her room. In the morning, she couldn't remember how she got there.


	7. Mourn

**Well hello there kiddies!**

**Long time no see? How is everyone? I'll not bore you with the details of why it's been such a long time (some writers block and the start of varsity is included in there somewhere though) , I'll just beg for reviews! Please, oh pretty pretty please review! I made my friend a deal on the number of reviews I get on this chapter and I don't want to be on the losing side… I'm not very good with manual labour… Be kind, people, be kind!**

**It sometimes amazes me how I start a chapter of with a definitive plan and it just morphs into something else, for instance, I wasn't planning on bring Trey and Theresa into the story, but by Jove! they both make an appearance in this chapter. Before anyone chastises me, it's my AU and I can do with the characters what I want! (even though I do not own them…)**

**Anyhoo, enough of my chit-chat, go on, _read and review!_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

_Mourn: To feel or express sorrow or grief. To grieve or lament for the dead. To utter in a sorrowful manner._

"So are you and Loverboy going to the Kick-Off Carnival together?" Marissa asked in a faux-serious voice.

"Do not call him that and yeah, we are…" Summer said as her voice drifted off at the end. Ryan and Summer had been dating for almost two months and things were going great. She always thought that couples who said that they were happy just being together were being way too cheesy but the sad fact of the matter was that she was happy just being with Ryan. Whether they were hanging out with Seth and/or Anna and/or Marissa and/or Luke, Summer was content. Ryan's friendship with Luke surprised everyone, most of all Summer and Marissa. They were polar opposites yet they got on like a house on fire, after they had sorted out their differences, that is. Chip still hated Ryan with a passion that burned with fury but Luke had promised Ryan that he had his back, which seemed to have cemented their friendship.

Summer was surprised at first with how comfortable she was with Ryan because she had never been the one girl-one guy type of person but with Ryan, monogamy just seemed normal. Slowly she was pounding through the walls that Ryan had built around and whilst he had battered right through the walls Summer had built around herself. It scared her sometimes when she thought of how intimately Ryan knew her but the fear was replaced by the feeling of contentment. Ryan sensed immediately when Summer was closing down on him and he had no qualms to just hold her until she felt safe again and when he held her, Summer felt safer than she had ever been.

When school started, four days ago, Summer was worried that Ryan wouldn't be able to fit in, because as he himself had once said, Harbor is a far cry from a public school in Brooklyn. All of her doubts where erased however when it appeared as if Ryan was almost more of a natural addition to Harbor than Summer herself was. The geeks and the teachers liked him because he was he was in the comic book club with Seth and enrolled in enough AP classes to classify him as smart, but not enough for him to be classed as a geek and the jocks liked him because he was friends with Luke and played soccer fir Harbor's first XI. Overall, he was one popular guy.

"You know, Coop, this might be the best senior year ever!" Summer said with a giddy sound in her voice.

"Yeah? Why do you say that?" Marissa queried, more intrigued than she would let on.

"Don't you see? Me and Ryan, you and Luke are going to blow Harbor away! Seriously, we are totally the two most powerful couples at this school. Combining not only the jocks, the popular crowd and, thanks to my boyfriend's freakish intelligence, the geeks. If we wanted to, we could totally overthrow Dr. Kim…"

"I love you Sum, I really do, but I think you've been spending way too much time with Seth…" Marissa said, struggling to control her laughter.

Summer buried her face in her hands before answering, "I know! He's always hanging around Ryan so by extension, he is always hanging around me…"

"I know we haven't really spoken about this…" Marissa ventured, "but things between you and Ryan seem to be going well…"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Summer asked.

"You very well know what I'm asking…" Marissa added hastily.

"Yeah, things are going well. Ryan is a decent guy. Actually, more than decent, he is the most honest and straight up guy I've ever been with. He is fitting in fantastically with my friends and e would never do anything to hurt me. Does that answer your question?" Summer stated with her head cocked and a hand on her hip.

"Come on Sum, you know that's not what I was asking…" Marissa stated, sounding more and more agitated by the second.

"You're asking whether Ryan and I have had sex…" It was a comment, rather than a question coming from Summer.

Marissa nodded her head, satisfied that her friend has finally caught on.

"No… We haven't." Summer whispered. She continued more assuredly but with a distinct crimson glow creeping up her neck and into her cheeks, "We've done… well, a lot, but not… not that… Every time we get near doing… that, something happens to interrupt. Whether it's my dad coming home or Seth bursting into the pool house unannounced, the universe seems to be against me and Ryan sleeping, or rather staying awake, together…"

Marissa could only laugh in reply and for one second Summer really hated Marissa.

"Who knows Sum," Marissa said after she had finally reined in her laughter, "maybe tonight, after the carnival, you and Ryan would finally have the cosmos align for your merging of two souls into one body…"

And even though Summer knew her best friend was pulling her leg, she couldn't help but wonder and hope…

---------------

"So… You're sure your dad isn't home?" Ryan enquired against Summer's mouth, kissing her as he led her backwards up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm sure… He got called into an emergency. Some guy was in a car accident and got tossed through the window face first and Daddy has to go and repair the damage…" Even though it was late in the evening, Summer felt a rush when she realised why exactly Ryan had asked her that question. She felt exhilarated at the expectation at what the night could hold and pulled Ryan with renewed vigour into her room and onto her bed.

Ryan was positioned on Summer's bed so that she was straddling him. Things were heating up pretty fast and Ryan, as well as Summer, were sans their shirts already. Just as Summer was getting her hopes up that tonight would be their night, the atmosphere was broken by the distinct shrill of a ringing cell phone.

"Come on! You have got to be kidding me!" Summer yelled but Ryan ignored her and a look of apology briefly flashed in his face as he reached for his phone. "You can not tell me you are going to answer that!" Summer sighed exasperated; clearly peeved that Ryan was answering his phone and thus interrupting their previous actions. She watched as Ryan flipped his phone open, answering with a simple "Yeah". She watched as he nodded, as if the person on the other side of the line could see. She saw as his dropped. She saw as all the colour drained from his face. She saw his entire body slump in defeat. Nothing prepared her for anything this monumental.

"Yeah, I'll see you…" Ryan said before closing his phone. Turning to Summer, she saw the look of complete and utter devastation in his eyes and his voice carried the same raw emotion when he said, "Do you think you could give me a ride home? There's some stuff I need to go and sort out…"

Shocked at his request and curious what would cause such a powerful emotion in Ryan's eyes Summer asked, "Ryan, what happened? Who was on the phone?"

"Could you just please take me to the Cohen's?" Ryan said, clearly not wanting to talk about the mystery call.

"Yeah, okay…" Summer replied. She might not be happy with Ryan's refusal to share but that didn't mean she would dessert him in his hour of need.

They had barely pulled away from Summer's driveway when Ryan suddenly yelled "Stop the car!", causing Summer to slam on the breaks so hard that it caused the tyres to squeal. As soon as the car came to a stop, or even a few seconds before that, Ryan was out of the car, violently heaving into a nearby bush. He came back to the car and didn't breath a word, just indicated that Summer could drive on. At this stage, Summer was beyond worried, she was ready to beat the crap out of Ryan if it would make him tell her what the hell was going on.

When they finally reached the Cohen's, Sandy was waiting in the driveway with his robe on. Had it been in another situation, Summer would've laughed. Ryan got out of the car silently and went to Sandy. "I'm sorry kid… I really am." Sandy said, his voice filled with sorrow as he hugged Ryan close to him.

"There are some people I need to phone. I need to tell his friends and I need to start making arrangements. I'll be in the poolhouse." Ryan replied stoically much to Sandy's chagrin. He didn't return Sandy's hug but merely stood there until Sandy let him go. He turned and headed to the poolhouse without a second thought to Summer or Sandy.

"What the hell just happened Mr. Cohen? One moment we were… well never mind, but he gets this call and all of the sudden he is like a zombie!?" Summer was frantic by the time she could actually speak again.

"His brother died. Killed whilst on duty. Trey is, or rather was, a cop in New York and he got shot whilst making a drug bust." Sandy explained simply.

"Ryan has a brother?" Yet another piece of the Atwood-puzzle falls into place Summer thought.

"Yeah," Sandy quietly replied. "I'm only telling you this because you clearly care for Ryan and even though he might not admit it, yet, he cares for you to so please don't go spreading it around, okay? Anyway, Gavin, Ryan's foster father, told me that Trey tried to take of Ryan but that social services took Ryan away before he could really prove himself. Ryan was seven and Trey seventeen when their mother died. Trey was allowed to be emancipated because of his age but Ryan was sent to a group home where he was abused, to which extent we might never know. Trey blamed himself for the horrific situation Ryan was living in and he kept away from Ryan for a long time, until about a year ago when Ryan casually told Gavin about Trey and Gavin called Trey up and invited Trey to dinner. Things were just starting to look up for the Atwood boys when Gavin died, ripping Trey away from Ryan again. We've been trying to get Trey out here for a visit but between his job and all the stuff going on in Ryan's life, it's been hard. It's going to hit that kid harder than this Gavin's death time because Trey was the last real family he had."

Summer was heartbroken. She knew Ryan had scars but who didn't? She once asked him about his past and even though he admitted to being in a group home he never alluded to any abuse. She was also shocked to hear he had a brother, also something Ryan never spoke about. He clammed up whenever Summer asked about his family so she had decided to leave it to a more suited time to question him.

"Mr. Cohen, do you think I could, maybe, stay with him… for a while?" Summer asked, using her sad voice that usually works on her dad.

"Usually I wouldn't allow that, but I think Ryan needs someone he can trust now more than ever, so yeah, you can. Just, please, keep it PG13; otherwise Kirsten would have my ass!"

---------------

Entering the poolhouse Summer was taken aback to find Ryan sitting with a bleeding fist against the wall, with his cellphone against his ear.

"I'll let you know when the funeral is. Thanks Theresa, I don't think I would've been able to call all his friends. I love you, bye." Ryan softly said before closing his phone.

Deciding to shove her jealousy of this unknown 'Theresa' to the side for the time being Summer sat down beside Ryan. "You know, I have a punching bag in my room if you need to take out your anger…" Summer endeavoured. Ryan for his part sat quietly, not saying a word.

It was quite a while before Ryan spoke. "The first memory I have of Trey," Ryan said as if Summer knew who Trey was, "was of him jumping in front of AJ as he took a bat to me. Trey never allowed AJ to come near me even though it caused him double the pain he would usually get. When Mom died, Trey packed a bag for me and promised me that he would look after me. We came as far as Jersey before some asshole-cop thought Trey had kidnapped me and turned us over to social services. Trey blamed himself, saying he wasn't good enough to take of me and that I was better of without him. Every time one of those bastards at the group home or foster home beat me or put out a cigarette on me I was so glad Trey wasn't there because he would've killed them or been at the business end of that pipe I was beaten with. After all those years without it him, when he stepped through that door when Gavin brought him home, he was just the same, he was more worried about me than he was about anything else. He told me he kept close tabs on me since he started in the NYPD and that he would make sure that no-one ever hurt me again, and I believed him because that was what Trey did, he protected me. I couldn't do the same for him though; I couldn't protect him from some low-life drug dealing scum pumping bullets into his body. You want to know the saddest part? Trey wanted to be a cop so that he could protect other kids from suffering the same way we did. He wanted to be in Child Protection Services, instead he found himself in Narcotics. He begged his CO to transfer him and he finally got his wish, he was transferring next week…"

Summer knew that now wasn't the time to speak. She knew Ryan wanted her to just be there. To just sit with him. She wasn't sure how long they sat there in silence before Ryan got up. Glancing at the clock Summer saw that it was passed 2o'clock.

"I should probably get going…" Summer said and was surprised at Ryan's reply.

"Could you stay? We don't have to do anything, I just don't want to be alone right now and maybe you could just hold me…" Ryan's voice was so soft and so frail that it brought tears to Summer's eyes. She obliged and he handed her a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt but she opted to just wear the t-shirt because the sweatpants where falling off in any case.

They lay in bed and Ryan held Summer, unlike his prior request that she hold him. In another situation she might've found it peaceful and serene to lay like this but the faint sobs racking Ryan's body was heart wrenching. They lay like that until the wee hours of the morning, before finally drifting off to sleep.

---------------

It was an overcast Thursday morning when the funeral was held. Summer had flown in with Ryan on Tuesday to get the arrangements done and the Cohen's came the day before. Seth, Marissa and Luke wanted to attend but due to various obligations they couldn't get out of, but as Seth pointed out, their bodies might not be there, but their spirits were.

The wake was held at Trey's fiancé's house, and as it turns out she was the infamous Theresa Summer was wondering about. It wasn't like a traditional wake but more like a get together with food before everyone went to the funeral together. It was strange to see Ryan interact with these people, people he knew from a different world. A few of Ryan's friends turned out as well and it made Summer feel self conscious, her black Dolce and Gabbana dress sticking out like a sore thumb from the K-Mart dresses and Old Navy suits. She did everything that was expected of her, supporting Ryan, helping Theresa out with the food, being polite to all the strange people, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being weighed and measured and found wanting. As if she wasn't good enough for Ryan. Her suspicions where confirmed when Theresa pulled her aside and told her that Ryan was a special guy, that he was meant for more than just a minimum wage job and that if he was a just a new accessory to Summer, she should rather end it now before things went too far. She also made sure Summer understood that that the she would be in a world of trouble if she ever hurt Ryan.

It irritated Summer that Theresa had the audacity to threaten her but some part of her speech had hit home. She realised as Theresa was speaking that Ryan might at first have been a fad to her but as time wore on, she became more and more attached to Ryan and that scared her. She pulled from her thoughts by the announcement that the procession was moving to the cemetery for the actual funeral.

Summer had resigned to silently supporting Ryan because after his meltdown resulting in a badly bruised fist and him begging Summer to stay with him, he had rebuilt the fortress around him. He made certain no one could get in and nothing could get out.

They stood wordlessly next to the grave, listening to the minister prattle on about what a great loss it is and what a great guy Trey was. Summer glance to her right, taking in the sight of Ryan in his well-cut suit and dark glasses. If it hadn't been for the morbid atmosphere she might've found Ryan sexy. They listened as Trey's station commander and partner gave moving eulogies, underlining what a stand-up guy Trey was. Ryan had decided not to give a eulogy because by nature he wasn't a very talkative or expressive guy and he said he would rather leave it to the people who where closest to Trey in the last years of his life.

She felt Ryan's grip on her hand tighten as they started lowering Trey's casket. Ryan was the first person to step forward, gently dropping a hand full of soil into the hole that will be Trey's final resting place. There were no flowers because, as Ryan said, if people didn't give flowers when Trey lived, why give him flowers when he can't appreciate the sentiment? One by one the rest of the procession stepped forward to drop their handful of soil into until there was no one left but herself, Ryan and the Cohen's.

Because it was still early, they had decided to fly back to Newport the same day. Partly because Ryan and Summer had already missed too much school and partly because it was just too depressing to stay in New York. Summer was glad that Ryan slept during the long flight because Theresa's words kept echoing in her mind and she needed time to sort her feelings out for herself.

---------------

It was two days later when Summer saw Ryan again for the first time but thanks to the different time zones it had felt like three. Her emotions where still all over the place and she had yet to define the feeling she had every time she saw Ryan. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach and an inability to breath. When he stood at her door, on that faithful Saturday night she had that feeling again.

"Hey…" came Ryan's lazy greeting, his voice almost causing Summer's legs to buckle beneath her.

"Hey…" Summer greeted back, then realizing she sounded like and idiot for mimicking his greeting she added. "What are you doing here?"

"The poolhouse was getting a little cramped for me and I owed you an apology…"

Intrigued Summer asked, "Why? What did you do that warranted an apology?"

"Do you think we could perhaps discuss this inside? I don't like spilling my guts in front of all of Newport…"

Summer waved Ryan in and led him to her bedroom. Allowing him enough time to settle in before her curiosity got the better of her again. "So… You were saying about an apology?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I know you were only trying to be there for me and I was pushing you away. It's only you weren't there the passed two days that I realized what a shitty coping mechanism I have… I'm sorry if I somehow gave you the impression that I didn't want you around because, truthfully, having you around is the only thing that had kept me sane during this entire ordeal…"

The fact that he missed her made the butterflies in Summer's stomach do flip-flops, and hearing how much her presence had meant to him made her inability to breath treble. "Don't worry Ryan, I know how your head works, I knew you weren't intentionally pushing me away. I was just trying to give you some space to figure things out, that's all…" She didn't add that she needed time to figure things out for herself as well…

"So… We're good?" Ryan asked, looking like a little lost boy.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Good." Ryan asked, leaning in and kissing Summer.

It wasn't long before had heated up between Ryan and Summer. Ryan had reached behind Summer in order to untie her halter neck top when some sanity made its way into Summer's head and she pushed Ryan's hands down.

"What? You don't want this?" Ryan asked perplexed.

"Of course I do." Summer confidently. "Not when you are only doing this to numb the loss of your brother…"

Looking into her eyes, Ryan once again had the look of a lost boy. "Yeah, I'm hurting. And yeah, maybe I am doing this to make me forget some of that hurt, but before all this crap with Trey happened there was nothing I had wanted more and I may be a lot of things but I'm not the type of guy who has sex with a girl just for the sake of sex. It has to mean something, and with me and you, it does. Does that make sense? To me this is the most natural progression. If there is even a chance that you are uncomfortable though, we'll stop. It has to be right. For both of us…"

Satisfied that Ryan wasn't doing this because just because of Trey, Summer pulled Ryan closer to her, whispering against his mouth, "It is right… For both of us…" Smothering his reply with her mouth, blocking out the rest of the world because for just one moment in time, all was right in the world.


	8. Crashing

Chapter 8

_Crashing: To break violently or noisily; smash. To undergo sudden damage or destruction on impact. To dash to pieces._

"It's like our very own soap! Have you read this yet?" Sandy asked his wife indicating to the newspaper. When his wife shook her head indicating that she hadn't, he started reading aloud; ignoring the mildly irritated glares he got from Ryan and Seth. "Unknown heir sought! It has come to light that deceased billionaire and patriarch of Campbell Industries, Alistair Campbell, fathered an illegitimate son seventeen years ago. This shocking fact came to light on Thursday when Campbell's will was read at his attorney's. The boy, who remains nameless, will inherit the bulk of Campbell's estate, including the majority share of Campbell Industries. Campbell, who was known as an eccentric man, wrote a letter stating that if the illegitimate heir is not found three months after the reading of the will, his estate should be disbanded and donated to charity. Campbell further explained the nature of his relationship with the boy's mother and gave all, however vague, information he had regarding his son in order to locate him. Simone Hargrove, spokesperson to Campbell Industries, broke the companies silence regarding the will on Friday stating that they will not leave a stone unturned to locate the missing heir, adding that it would be catastrophic if Campbell's shares had to be sold. It remains to be seen if the search will be successful…"

"Can you imagine? Finding out seventeen years down the line the guy who fathered you is like a bagillionaire!?" Seth asked, adding his normal tactless way, "Father, are you sure that I'm not adopted?"

"Believe me Seth, if there was even a chance that you were adopted, I'd be the first to stake a claim on that inheritance! Whoever this guy is, he is in for the surprise of a lifetime because he clearly doesn't know who his father is or he wouldn't have been unknown…"

"Or maybe this guy knows exactly who his father is and doesn't want anything to do with him… Or his money. Where was this guy when his son really needed his help?" Ryan said in a bitter tone before scampering of towards the poolhouse, leaving behind a curious Sandy and Seth.

"You don't think?" Seth ventured, pointing towards Ryan. "Nahhhh… Couldn't be…"

---------------

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Ryan asked as he was adjusting his tie. "We've gone five months without me meeting your dad, why can't we go another five?"

It was a sunny, albeit cold, Saturday morning and Neil Roberts had invited both Ryan and Summer out to lunch, stating that he had gone long enough without meeting his daughter's boyfriend.

"No, he was adamant that he wanted to meet you. He's not that bad, really, he might be a little hard to impress but you'll do fine…" Summer replied but her tone of voice revealed her own nervousness. "Besides, it's one lunch at the country club, how hard could it be?"

"Not really helping me feel better, but hey, if it's important to you, it's important to me so let's go do this thing…" Ryan said and kissed Summer's cheek before heading towards the door.

---------------

"Mr. Atwood, so nice to finally meet you. Please sit down." Neil Roberts invited, a touch too jovially to Ryan's liking but he obliged and sat down, next to Summer and across from Neil.

"So, Mr. Atwood, Summer tells me you've moved here from New York recently. Must be quite the change…" Neil asked and once again, a faint touch of venom tinged Neil's voice.

"Please, call me Ryan. I stayed with my foster family in New York and when they died in an unfortunate car accident, I moved to Newport to live with Sandy Cohen, as per Gavin, my foster father's wishes. He and Sandy had been best friends since their time in college."

"Interesting. So tell me, Ryan," Neil said with a grin, "what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Well sir I l…" he wanted to say love, Ryan thought, but he had not yet crossed that bridge with Summer and he wanted to at least have the conversation with her first before he spilled the beans in front of her father, so he decided to go safe route. "I like your daughter very much and I can assure you, I have the utmost respect for her and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Summer was a bit hurt that Ryan that Ryan had said 'like' but his other words had somewhat demurred that hurt.

"I never doubted your feelings towards my daughter, Ryan, but tell me, weren't you the one who caused quite the ruckus at the Ward's charity event, sometime ago?" Neil asked, narrowing his eyes at Ryan.

"Well sir, that wasn't really my fault, Chip had attacked," glancing towards Summer, and seeing her wide eyes, Ryan realised that she didn't want her father to know about what had happened between herself and Chip, "Chip and I had an altercation and what happened was unfortunate."

Nodding his head slightly, his disapproval clearly written on his face, Neil continued, "Well, we all deal with conflict in our own way… So, what are your plans for the future? I mean, you are currently in your senior year so must have some plans for next year? Where are you planning on going to college? UCLA? NYU? Berkeley?"

"To be honest with you I haven't really thought about that. When I was in New York, I'd always thought I'd join the police, like my brother but now that I am here, I don't know. I do know that I don't want to life off charity for the rest of my life so if I do decide to go to college, I'm not going to make the Cohen's pay for me so it would have to be on a scholarship. Or maybe I'd get a job next year, save some money and then go to college. I truly don't know…" Ryan replied, earnestly.

"So let me get this straight, Mr. Atwood…" Neil said, the frown in his face causing two deep lines to appear between his eyes that looked almost like railroad tracks.

"Daddy…" Summer chastised, aware of the ominous sound her father's voice had.

"No, Summer, let your father continue…" not willing to show weakness, Ryan urged.

"Let me get this straight, you are a troublemaker with no future plans and unless orphans suddenly became the next Rockefeller's, you don't come from a rich family. How on earth can you think you are good enough for my daughter? I can not even fathom how the two of you might even have a future together!"

"You know what Dr. Roberts?" Ryan asked and pushed his chair backwards, "I am an honest, hard working guy who cares deeply for your daughter. I might not have all the answers and I might not be your choice for Summer. However, the thing is, it's not your choice to make, it's Summer's. I don't have to sit here and listen to you berate and belittle me and my family, or lack there of. Goodbye sir, I wish I could say it was a pleasure meeting you, but unfortunately I can't." At that, Ryan walked away without looking back.

"Why did you have to be so hard on the guy? Isn't it enough that I love him Daddy?" Summer screamed and when she saw her father's shocked face she continued, "Yes, I love him and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Hell yes there is something I can do about it. You aren't old enough to know what love is and even if you were, Ryan is not the type of guy for you. You need someone who is on the same level as you financially. Where do you think you are going to live? Some rundown house in Chino? I don't doubt for a second that the boy cares for you deeply but he would never be able to give you the things you are used to. He is an orphan for God's sake! He has no idea what he is going to after this year! Therefore, I am forbidding you to see that boy ever again. You might not understand now but someday you'll understand that I am doing this for your own good."

"But Daddy!" Summer valiantly tried, but to no avail.

"No Summer. That is the last of it. Our food is coming and I don't want to hear anything about that petulant boy again."

---------------

Summer was only able to see Ryan at school the next Monday because her dad had been watching her like a hawk, surveying her every move. She tracked him down after third period because for some reason he had arrived at school late. Upon seeing Summer he detached himself from Luke and Seth and headed towards his girlfriend.

"Hey…" Ryan greeted Summer and kissed her chastely on her cheek.

"Hey yourself. Where've you been? I had hoped you would call…"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I just needed some time to think… So, how are you? Are you okay?" Ryan's voice was plagued with worry as he asked this.

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that question though, especially after the way my dad treated you. Are you okay?"

Summer was satisfied when Ryan laughed and steered her towards a bench in the quad. "I'm fine. I've been called worse things than a failure. I'm not letting your dad get me down. I just want you to know that I do have a plan, it might not be perfect, but I have a plan."

"That's good." Summer said a let out a breath se had unconsciously been holding. "There's something you should know though…" Ryan was frowning now and urged Summer to continue, "My dad sort of, kind of, forbid me to see you again…"

"What? That bastard! He can't make that decision for you!" Ryan said, his voice only a few decibels below screaming. He then added in a much more reserved and unsure tone, "What are you going to do?"

When Summer spoke her voice was full of confidence and it spurred Ryan to have the same emotion, "I'm going to keep on seeing you of course!"

"Oh, that's good, because for a second I thought I was the only one fighting for this relationship…" Ryan said and pulled Summer closer to him.

---------------

For two months things had been going fantastic between Ryan and Summer. Or as fantastic as it could be with them hiding from Neil. Every time there was a charity event they either had to not go, or go with someone else who understood why it had to be done. Summer was getting more and more frustrated by the day but she understood the severity of the situation so she sucked it up. Ryan for his part took it in his stride, never alluding to be irritated with the situation. Most of their time was spent at the Cohen's, in Ryan's poolhouse, because there they could at least be together. Unbeknownst to Summer, Ryan had applied for bursaries to a plethora of colleges and had heard that Berkeley had awarded him a full scholarship due to his grades and his soccer skills and he was planning on telling Summer that evening.

"Ryan! Are you done yet? Is swear sometimes I think you take longer than me to get ready…" Summer sighed as she fell down on the bed in the poolhouse.

"I'm done! We can go." Ryan said, coming out of the bathroom.

"That?" Summer said indicating to Ryan's black dress shirt, "You're wearing that!? Oh no Mister I do not think so!" She immediately went to Ryan's cupboard, pulling out a different shirt.

"Babe, this is the exact same shirt as what I'm wearing?" Ryan said, exasperated.

"No it's not, it is clearly a different cut and this is a matt-black as apposed to the shiny black of that, that thing, you are wearing. No come on, take off that shirt so you can change…"

"This, right here, is why I take longer than you to get ready!" Ryan said as he was pulling the shirt over his head. When he saw Summer staring at his bare chest a devious grin enveloped his face and he whispered into her ear, "Clearly the only reason you wanted me to change is so that you could admire my fine body…"

Summer had to laugh because, yes, that was the only reason she wanted Ryan to change.

---------------

"So, there is something I need to tell you…" Ryan said as he and Summer was swaying to the music at a local club.

"Here it comes! There's someone else, right? I knew it! This was all too good to be true!" Summer replied and tried to pull away from Ryan.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I got some big news. I applied for some scholarships and I got a letter today confirming that I got a full scholarship to Brown. Isn't that great!? I can finally prove to your dad that I am worthy of you!"

Even though she was ecstatic for Ryan's news it still bothered Summer somewhat that Ryan was doing this to prove a point to her dad and not for himself. "That's fantastic Ryan! But maybe you should do this for other reasons than proving a point to my dad?"

"At first it was just to prove a point to your dad but now it's about more than that. I can finally prove to all those bastards who ever lifted a finger to me or those kids who said I not good enough, that I can be more than the sad orphan from Brooklyn. I can finally be more than I ever dreamt of. I can rise above my situation. And maybe a part of me is doing this for Trey, because Trey wanted more for me than he ever had…" Ryan's voice was filled with emotion and his face reflected it.

"That's… Wow, Ryan. I never knew you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've helped…"

"I didn't want to jinx it. Do you think we could, or you could, talk to your dad? Maybe we won't have to sneak around like this because as much as I love being stealth, I would love it even more if I could be in public with my girl…" Ryan almost whispered when as he spoke.

"I'll talk to him tonight…" Summer said, resting her head on Ryan's shoulder. Her voice sounded very confidant but underneath she was very nervous.

---------------

"Daddy, there's something I need to talk to you about…" Summer asked as she entered her father's study.

"Sure Sweetie, come sit down." Neil invited.

"Well, remember how you said I couldn't see Ryan again because he would never be able to provide for me?"

"Yes? Continue."

"Well, as it turns out, he got a full scholarship to Berkeley. You see Daddy? He is a great guy and now he has a future…" Summer almost begged at the end.

"What are you asking me, Summer? Are you asking me whether I'll allow you to see that riff-raff? Well the answer is no. In fact, if I find out you so much as greeted the boy at the school, and don't think I don't know that you've been seeing him behind my back, I'll make sure that he loses his scholarship. You know I'll be to do it because I know quote a few people on the admissions board at Berkeley. Am I making myself clear?" Neil Roberts ordered his daughter.

"Yes, Daddy…" answered Summer even though her heart was breaking. She knew what she had to do, she had to break up with Ryan, even if it meant losing the only person she had ever truly loved. She wouldn't be responsible for ruining Ryan's newfound dreams…

---------------

Summer knocked on the poolhouse door and when Ryan called for her to enter she took a deep breath, already hating what she had to do, and went to sit down next to Ryan on the bed.

"Ryan, we have to talk…" Wow, Summer thought, I've been saying that a lot…

"O, yeah? What about" Ryan said, pulling Summer on top of him, but frowning when she pushed him away.

"This," she said and waved her hand between the two of them, "isn't working for me and I…" She swallowed before continuing, "I think we should break up…"

"What?"

"The thing is, we want different things and I can't see this working out. It's not you it's me…" Summer pulled out every cliché in order to convince Ryan.

"This isn't about you. It isn't even about me. It's about your father and money! You went to talk to him, didn't you? And he told you to break up with me, didn't you?"

She had to give Ryan credit for figuring out her motivation but she had to follow through on her plan. "It doesn't matter what you think, the point is, we are over."

At that Summer left the poolhouse only vaguely hearing Ryan shout, "It's not over! I have one more card left to play!"

---------------

"Sandy? Do you think I can talk to you?" Ryan asked as he stepped into the Cohen's kitchen.

"Sure kid, what's on your mind?"

"I'm going to need a lawyer and I was hoping you'd take the job." Ryan said and going further to explain, "I'm the guy they've been looking for…"

"I can't say I'm surprised. You come from a broken home and if you keep in mind the people you used to hang around with, this was expected. I know a guy in die DA's office, I'll call him and set up an interview so that we can get your statement. Don't worry Ryan, you probably won't get any jail time…" Sandy said, sounding disappointed.

Confused, Ryan asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your troubles with the law? You said you were the one they've been looking for?"

Realising Sandy had it all wrong, Ryan explained, "I am the one they've been looking for. But not the one the police have been looking for. I am Alistair Campbell's son…"

"I'm sorry, for a moment there I could've sworn you said you are the heir to a bagillionaire's thrown…" Sandy exclaimed.

"Yes, I am, and as I said, I might be needing a lawyer…"

"Seth is never going to believe this…" Sandy said, still not being able to fully process it himself.

---------------

"Summer! Hey, Summer wait up!" Ryan shouted down the hall.

"What Ryan?" Summer said, sounding peeved. "You can't call me or chat to me, we've broken up. Don't make this harder on yourself." And me, Summer added in her mind.

"I though we discussed this? I have one more card left to play. We can combat your dad together. Now, tomorrow night I have something to celebrate and I was hoping you might join me."

Do you not see how hard you are making this for me? I am doing this for you! Summer told Ryan in her mind. "I cant. I have a date…" Summer said and she saw the hurt flash through Ryan's eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away? I love you…" Ryan said and it killed Summer to hear those three words she had been praying to hear and knowing she couldn't act on it. "You can't tell me you don't feel the same…"

"I can, because I… I don't… I don't love you…" the bile rising in her throat as she said those words.

"I know you love me and I know you are only doing this because your dad wants you to. Once I played my the ace up my sleeve, you'll be singing another tune… And don't for one second think I believe you have a so-called date!" Ryan said as he rapidly turned on his heals and left Summer standing alone with her thoughts.

---------------

The next night Summer was sitting across from Morgan, one of Ryan's team-mate's, and she was having the worst night of her life. In itself Morgan wasn't a bad guy and if she wanted to, she might've had a good time but all Summer could think of was Ryan and how she was betraying him because of her dad. She had asked Morgan out the day before and he was shocked, saying he didn't even know she and Ryan were over but happy to get a shot nonetheless. She had hoped Morgan would say something to Ryan that afternoon, confirming her story of having a date. She was getting back from the bathroom when her eyes fell on a shaggy blonde head, very familiar to her. Her attention was drawn to him immediately and she was shocked to see that he was with another woman. A woman who seemed to be five years older than he was. Her heart clenched when the woman leaned forward and touched Ryan's arm intimately and Ryan laughed from the pit of his stomach. Suddenly a lot of alcohol and Morgan didn't seem so unappealing…

---------------

"Summer!"

It vaguely registered in Summer's mind that someone was calling her name, but through the cobwebs of sleep she couldn't register who. Turning to her side she was taken aback to find that someone was there with her. Slowly the events of the evening came flooding back to her. Seeing Ryan with someone else. The alcohol. Morgan. Morgan's lips on hers. Morgan's hand underneath her dress. Morgan asking her if she was sure. Her pulling Morgan down and stifling all his questions.

"Summer?" The voice asked, a mixture of uncertainty and astonishment, causing Summer to be immediately sober.

"Oh my God. Ryan." Summer said and she was certain she could feel her entire world crumble around her.

"I should've knock. I'll go…" Ryan said in a tone Summer had yet to hear coming from his mouth.

She without more ado got up and just managed to pull on a robe before she ran after Ryan.

Seeing him at her front door Summer shouted, "Ryan, wait! Let me explain!"

"Explain what? How you slept with another guy? Or how I just sold my soul for nothing? Because honestly, I don't think you can explain either!?" Ryan shouted towards Summer before turning away again.

"What are you talking about?! The only reason I was with Morgan was because you were with someone else tonight as well." Her anger was getting the better of her and she too was now shouting.

"I wasn't with someone else! I had a meeting with my father's lawyer to claim my inheritance in the hopes of finally being good enough for you and your father!"

"Your father is dead…"

"Do you even know who my father is? My real father?"

Granted, Ryan only ever talked about his foster family so she shook her head in denial.

"My father was Alistair Campbell." Seeing Summer's astonishment he explained, "My mom was their maid, he knocked her up. The bastard didn't believe he was responsible so she left, vowing never to accept a penny and he never questioned it. Apparently in his last days he felt bad and left me everything. Apparently I am now one of America's richest men. I even bear Oprah. Isn't it ironic? I'm finally the type of guy your dad would want for you and you screw it up."

"Ryan…" Summer said and touched Ryan's arm, not sure whether it was to stop him from leaving or trying to comfort him. Ryan however was having none of it and he slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me. You lost that right when you slept with Morgan. The sad part is, I loved you, I really loved you and you just couldn't care less." He left and as he was getting in the car Summer heard the words that broke her heart. "Story of my life…"

---------------

It had been a week since Ryan had left her house and Summer had yet to do the same. Her father had been strangely accommodating, writing her a doctor's note and allowing her to skip school, on the third day telling her she should start think of ways to get Ryan back, angrily Summer had spat that if it weren't for him, she wouldn't have to. He had stayed out of her way for the rest of the week. Marissa had been over everyday and only once had she told Summer it was her won fault.

Saturday Marissa had persuaded Summer to get out of the house and join her at Holly's party because, according to Marissa, her friend's were worried about her and Summer's complexion was fading. Satisfied that Ryan wouldn't be there because he and Holly couldn't get along, Summer had agreed to go.

"I don't even know why I came…" Summer said, fifteen minutes after their arrival.

"To get drunk, and maybe to help you get over Ryan. Let's get a drink and try to find Holly because she isn't in here." Marissa said, already finishing of her first drink and handing another to Summer.

"She's probably upstairs with some guy." Summer whispered before getting into her drink as well.

"Summer!" Someone yelled and as she turned she was surprised to see that it was Seth.

Surprised at his presence Summer said, "Hey, Seth. I didn't think you would be here…"

"Yeah…" Seth looked agitated and pulled Summer with him towards the door, "Let's go outside, I hear it's a lovely evening…"

Summer resisted, "No, I'm going to stay with Marissa, we're looking for Holly…"

"I really think you should come outside with me…" Seth persisted.

"Cohen, what the hell!" Summer pulled free from Seth's grasp just in time to see Ryan emerge at the top of the stairs, just as he had all those months ago with Marissa. Only this time, Holly was at his side and he was still busy zipping his fly. Unceremoniously kissing Holly against the wall before descending the stairs.

"Summer. Imagine seeing you here…" Ryan said as he reached a speechless Summer.

Summer slapped him across the cheek, pure rage being her motivation. "Do you have no shame?" Summer seethed.

Ryan laughed and Summer could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I'm a free agent, as you yourself once pointed out, I could do what, and who, I please! And apparently a millionaire is quite the hot property"

"You once told me you take sex very seriously, what the hell happened to you?"

Narrowing his eyes, Ryan fumed, "You ripped out my heart and stomped on it, now I don't have one!"

Touché, Ryan, touché. Summer thought before fleeing the scene in tears.

---------------

In the coming weeks Summer evaded Ryan, and he did the same with her. She saw him at school but couldn't bare to look into his cold eyes. He had a new girl every week and it killed her. Her friends were very diplomatic about everything, dividing their time between her and Ryan. She had heard rumours about Ryan going to England, seeing his ancestral home and she had mixed feelings about it because as much as it hurt seeing hum, she was certain it might hurt more not to see him.

I was late on that auspicious Wednesday evening when the doorbell rang. Summer rushed to the door because the servant's were off and her dad wasn't home. She was surprised to find Ryan on the other side.

"Summer…" Ryan breathed. In that moment everything fell away and Summer was sure only the two of them existed in the world. She pulled him into her and kissed him with enough passion to ignite a rocket. She wasn't sure, later in the night how they had gotten to her bed but she was happier than she had been in weeks.

"Believe it or not, I didn't come here for this." Ryan said, rubbing feather-soft circles on Summer's back.

"I know. We have to talk as well, sometime, but right now, I'm hoping we could just be here and not do anything else."

"But…" Ryan tried but Summer shut him up with her mouth.

---------------

The sun was streaming through her window and Summer lazily stretched her tired limbs. She reached out to Ryan only to find him missing and in his place she found a note:

_I try to talk to you, but I don't know what to say. I am afraid you don't want me to say anything. So I don't. But inside of me there are words waiting to come out. And tell you how I feel-like how I miss you. And how I love you despite my broken heart. And how I need you in my life. And especially how much I want you. But those words may forever stay in my heart- locked inside. Sometimes I wonder if there are words locked inside you too... but I'll never know. If I never met you, I wouldn't like you. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss you. But I did, I do and I will. Maybe one day you'll understand that it's for the best. Ryan._

Realizing something huge, probably life altering, was about to go down, Summer sped out of bed and into a clothes, not caring that they don't really match. The entire way to the Cohen's house she prayed that she wasn't too late.

She rang the door bell, pacing on the spot. "Hey, Mr. Cohen. Is Ryan here?" Summer asked when Sandy opened the door. She registered that her voice was shaking.

Confused, Sandy answered, "No, he isn't. He left a while ago…"

"Oh. Okay. Do you know what time he'll be back?" She ventured.

"Why don't you come inside and we'll get this sorted out…"

"If you don't mind Mr. Cohen, I'd prefer it if you could just tell me when Ryan is getting back…" Summer's voice was now very close to breaking.

"He's gone to England, Summer. His plane left at eight…"

"Oh."

"He told me he went over to your house to tell you last night… I take it, it didn't go well?" Sandy asked in that patronizing tone of voice of his.

"No it didn't…"

"He told me to tell you, he was probably sensing you were going to come over, to tell you and I quote 'Tell her I love her, like never before and never again…'"

Summer knew Sandy was trying to comfort her, but it wasn't helping and she couldn't control the sobs that were escaping her body.

"Oh honey…" Sandy said and pulled a crying Summer into a hug. "He probably just needs a few days to cool off…"

But days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into seven years.

---------------

**All I can say is WOW! Who would've thought? Two updates in as many days? I started writing and it just poured out of my hands and onto the keyboard. Here's hoping I get possessed like this again!**

**I was stuck, hence the long wait for chapter 7, with how to get this story up to this point, Ryan leaving for England, but now that I am here I can get on with the story as it is basically written already in my mind…I am especially proud of this chapter because it is the longest thing I've ever written and it has my favourite thing (Ryan's letter) I've ever written in it.**

**I didn't get the amount of reviews for the previous chapter that I had hoped for, granted, it's only been a day, but you can redeem yourselves by reviewing this…To those of you who do review, I probably don't thank you guys enough but MANY MANY MANY THANKS!**

**Till next time, I bid you adieu!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a short update, hope ya'll like it. Read and review. Thanks.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

_Love is not love which alters where it alteration find,_

_or bends with the remover to remove:_

_O no! It is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_William Shakespeare, (sonnet cxvi)_

Seven years had not been kind to Summer Roberts. After Ryan's departure, she had valiantly trusted that he would phone her, or even write a letter, but as the days dragged on, her hope diminished. However, she vowed, let it not be said Summer Roberts was a bad actress, she put on a brave face and never let on that Ryan's disappearance bothered her. She had never told anyone about what had transpired between herself and Ryan the night prior to his departure, let alone Marissa. It was her secret and her story to treasure…

The summer before Summer went to college was rapidly drawing to a close. She was supposed to go to NYU to study design, deciding to put as much space between herself and Newport when she received the news that would send shockwaves through the entire community and shatter any dreams she might have had. A woman who claimed that her facelift was botched because Dr. Roberts was drunk opened a malpractice lawsuit against her father. Because he was negligent and there was a lot of evidence to prove that he was in fact drunk, Dr. Roberts' malpractice insurance refused to pay and they were forced to sell everything they owned and left them homeless. To make matters worse her father couldn't take the scorn and tried to commit suicide, his attempt failed and left his in a complete vegetative state, leaving a eighteen year old Summer to take of her father and be their small family's breadwinner. Yes, seven years had not been kind to Summer Roberts.

She started working at the Crab Shack, but the embarrassment was too much for her, she hated the way her former friends looked at her and if it were not for the fact that her best friends, Marissa, Seth, Luke and even Anna, were all still in Orange County she would have left a long time ago.

From the Crab Shack she graduated to working at a paediatrician's office as his secretary. That job, Summer thought, was at least not as demeaning as her previous one. The doctor was an old friend of her mother and had taken pity on Summer when he saw the circumstances she and her father were living in.

She finally settled into the job of real estate agent she had been doing for five years when she realised she could use her natural ability as salesperson. She also liked the job because it allowed her to buy the house she and her father currently lived in for a peach, gave her maximum profit for minimum input and gave her enough free time to make sure her dad was properly looked after. Her life finally resembled some sort of normalcy. Sure, it was in the numbered streets in a three-bedroom house without a pool and a maid but to Summer it was as normal as she could hope for.

She thought of the day as a success when she thought of Ryan only once. She still saw him everywhere and seven years did not do a lot to the hurt she felt when she thought about the hole he had left in her heart. It also did not help that he seemed to be the darling of the paparazzi. She stopped watching TV when they spontaneously aired snippets of his interview with Oprah and she stopped reading newspapers and magazines when a storm broke loose about Ryan's affair with a well-known model. Her friends, especially Marissa, respected her wishes not to talk about Ryan, even though she had not said so aloud.

Luke had been living with Ryan since the second half of his first year in college after it became public that his father was gay and he could not take the public scrutiny. When Luke died four years ago Summer almost called Ryan to give her condolences because she knew how he hard he took loss but she changed her mind when she saw Ryan in a toy store with a little blonde boy. The boy looked so much like Ryan that it broke her heart again.

She had stood rooted and watched the scene in front of her, "Hey kiddo! Have you picked something? We have to go." Ryan told the boy and the boy thrust the package in his arms towards Ryan, "Uh huh! I want this! It's a laptop. Just like Daddy's!" Ryan ruffled the boy's hair and said, "Yeah. Just like Daddy's…" She didn't miss the sorrow in his eyes but she realised that he had the mother of his son to support him in his hour of need and no longer needed her and he probably never did.

She was shaken out of her memories when she realised she was going to be late for a meeting with a prospective client and the way the market had been moving she couldn't afford to lose a sale. She grabbed her keys and ran out of the door, her memories were once again just that, memories.

When she arrived at the house she was showing her client, Elizabeth Dawson, was already there and her Mercedes C320 clearly showed she was "old-money", and for a second Summer resented her for it before she pulled herself together and switched to her professional persona.

"Ms. Dawson, my name is Summer Roberts; it's very nice to meet you!" Summer said as she approached the woman who strangely resembled Anne Hathaway.

"Please, call me Elizabeth, just not Lizzie, it's very nice to meet you as well, Summer…" Her voice was jovial as she responded in a tell tale English accent.

"Shall we start? I took the criteria you gave me and compiled a list of houses that fit, but I think you will like this one the best… It has five bedrooms, four bathrooms, two of which are en-suite, a large kitchen, lounge, dining room and entertainment area with a pool…" Summer started, rattling of the house's statistics.

Elizabeth put up her hand, indicating Summer should stop, "What about a pool house? My fiancé was adamant that it needed a pool house. My brother is going to come and visit frequently and we don't need him cramping our style…"

"Yes, it has a pool house as you requested. Shall we take a look around?" When Elizabeth nodded her head, Summer lead the way.

"This will be a fantastic room for Connor! Close enough so we can keep an eye on him but far enough away so we could still have our privacy…" Elizabeth explained when they entered one of the bedrooms. When she saw the confusion on Summer's face, she added, "Connor is my fiancé's four year old son, I love him to bits but he has a lot of energy!"

When the tour ended, Summer was not sure whether things went well or not because aside from the one bedroom, Elizabeth merely nodded her head when Summer pointed something to her. "So, that's that then, what do you think?" Summer asked and when Elizabeth didn't respond Summer added, "There are other options I can show you… Maybe we can set something up for next week?"

"No." Elizabeth said with vehemence.

"No?" queried Summer, unsure what the other woman meant.

"No, I don't want to see other options. I want this house."

"Okay," replied Summer enthusiastically, "I have an offer to purchase on me so we can fill it out immediately. I'll also have someone from the office phone you in order to help you get a bond…"

"Oh no Sweetie, we wouldn't need a bond… It will be a cash sale…"

Of course, they are loaded, Summer thought wryly. "Right, so let's start filling out those forms…"

"If you don't mind," Elizabeth said, "I just want to check where my fiancé is; maybe he can swing by and check it out before I sign anything…"

"Sure, go ahead…" Summer replied, only too happy that she was going to make a lot of commission.

Elizabeth retreated to make a phone call and when she came back, it was with a slight frown, "He's on his way, he's just dropping Connor of at his grandparents…"

"Right…" Summer responded and was suddenly overcome with the awkward silence… "So, why are you guys moving here, if you don't mind me asking…"

"Don't worry about it! We have time to kill, right?" Elizabeth said and Summer could not help but like this British woman, "My fiancé has some business interest here and he thought it would be good for Connor to close to his family because he really one has the two of us in London. That's why this house is perfect; it's close to his grandparents and the rest of my fiancé's family…"

"Cool, around here it's only me and my dad so I can understand why you guys would rather be closer to your family… How did you guys meet?"

"He and my brother were roommates at Oxford and at first I thought he was another stuck-up guy with too much money, too many girls hanging around and who would probably get his degree because his family bought it but then the accent happened and he ad to take care of Connor on his own and I saw him grow up in the span of a few days and I fell for him. It really came as a surprise to me when he asked me to marry him and move out here with him but I was just happy he was finally willing to commit. Wow, I sort of went above the question there didn't I?"

"Don't worry… I like to hear all of these romantic success stories… Makes me jealous…" Summer said sincerely. She saw a car approach and saw Elizabeth's face light up at the sight. She gathered that it was her infamous fiancé approaching.

Even though she did not know a lot about cars, she had to appreciate the silver Aston Martin DB-9 that just stopped in the driveway. A guy with black, shoulder length wavy hair stepped out of the passenger side and Summer saw Elizabeth running towards him and throw her arms around his neck.

"Gabe! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were coming!?" Elizabeth chastised.

"Well," Gabe, as Elizabeth called him, said, "Your fiancé thought it would be a good surprise for you, also Ryan wanted me to help him with a takeover…"

Ryan. That one word hammered in Summer's mind and she could feel all her blood rush into her head and her heart started to hammer in her throat. She started silently praying that Elizabeth's fiancé was not the one person who she once loved with all heart, and probably still did. However, fate had a very strange sense of humour because when the driver's side door opened, an older Ryan emerged.

"Listen Clive, I really don't care what you do. I'm taking over your company whether you like it or not so I suggest you take my rather generous offer or I will cripple you and force you to sell. You know I can have your three biggest contracts cancelled so I would not test me if I were you. Take the deal, make a profit and let me see if I can turn your sinking ship around…" The older version of Ryan almost shouted down the phone. Summer noted that he had to two lines between his eyes, clearly from a frown adorning his face for much too much given his age. "I'll have Gabe set up the paperwork. Who am I kidding, we've done that already!" Ryan said and his frown disappeared.

Running up to Elizabeth, he said before kissing her, "Your fiancé is a genius! I've just saved 200 people from losing their job!"

Summer felt as if she was intruding on a situation she had no right to witness but at the same stage she felt as if she was floating, staring down on her life, watching a farce, a comedy of errors…

"You know as much as I love our little PDA's and surprising me with my brother but I don't think this is the best time for it…" Elizabeth said and Summer thanked her silently. "Let me introduce you to the agent…" Elizabeth added turning to Summer.

"Summer…" Ryan breathed when he looked at her and it was the straw that broke the camel's back. Summer felt the all familiar feelings rush back to her and her heart was not able to process all the information. She could feel all the blood that had previously rushed to her head, rushed right out and she could feel herself falling, registering right before she hit the floor that she was fainting...


	10. Chapter 10

If you read my other story, you'll know I wasn't happy with that previous chapter. This is much worse, for some reason these characters have stopped talking to me. I've been sitting on this for about three weeks now, debating whether I should post it or not, I guess you know the outcome of it. So, yeah, let me know what you think and be honest because I am expecting the worst.

Chapter 10

The world was spinning around Summer and as it was steadily slowing down she was getting her senses back. Gradually she was getting a grasp on what was going on around her and she realised what had happened, she blushed at the shame of her fainting upon seeing Ryan again.

"I think she's coming around…" A voice said.

"It looks like it…" Another said.

Focusing her eyes she saw Ryan, Elizabeth and Gabriel stare down at her and her blush grew deeper.

"Hey… Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked as Summer was rapidly blinking her eyes.

"Yeah… I think so…" Summer replied, then realising she had to say something to cover up the fact that she fainted upon seeing the guy she was probably still in love with whilst his fiancé stood nearby. "My blood sugar must've dropped. It happens sometimes."

"You gave us quite the scare there for a moment… Ryan here was so shocked, he was white as a sheet!" Gabriel said, earning him a slap from Gabriel.

"Something's just occurred to me though, Ryan said your name before you were introduced… You two know each other." Elizabeth said and it was a statement rather than a question.

She looked at Ryan for the first time and saw a storm brewing in his eyes. She said nothing after Elizabeth's statement, leaving it up to Ryan to explain their connection. If he wanted to deny ever knowing her, it was fine with her but she wasn't going to make the first move.

"I knew her way back when. We were in high school together when I still lived in Newport…" Ryan said and added, or rather choked out, "We were friends."

Friends. Summer had almost laughed out loud when Ryan said that because they were many thing but friends was never one of them.

"That's fantastic! The only friends of Ryan's I've met is Seth, Marissa and Luke. We're having a party tonight, or rather Seth and Marissa is throwing us one so it'd be nice if you came, if only to spill the beans on Ryan's stay in Newport because he is so tight-lipped about it. What do you say Summer, will you come?" Elizabeth asked.

Panicked, Summer looked towards Ryan and saw, to her comfort, he at least looked as alarmed as she was. She wasn't sure what he had told them about his time in Newport but clearly they knew nothing about her.

"Liz, I'm sure Summer has other things to do, she wouldn't want to spend her time with us…" Ryan said, eager to make sure that he didn't have to spend time with Summer. He obviously didn't want Summer and Elizabeth spending time with each other because he wanted to keep their history a secret.

Seeing how eager Ryan was to not have her there, somehow spurred her on to accept the invitation. If only to irk Ryan…

"Actually Elizabeth," Summer said, narrowing her eyes and shooting a glare at Ryan, making sure he knew her motivation, "I'd love to come. It's at the Cohen's you said?" To her satisfaction, she saw Ryan grind his teeth in disapproval.

"Great! We can sort out the details for the house later seeing as we are, by extension, friends." Summer would've loved to hate Elizabeth but she was one of those people who you couldn't not like. She looked like Anne Hathaway and she seemed so innocent, Summer hated that she was deceiving her but all was fair in love and war. Whether it was love or war, she wasn't certain…

----

"Summer! You came!" Marissa stated, sounding very surprised. "Why?"

She had expected the inquisition so she pulled Marissa aside and onto the patio. "Here's the thing, I was showing a house to a girl who turned out to have a strange connection to Ryan. She invited me here and I came just to irritate Ryan. It might not have been the best decision I have ever made so as soon as Elizabeth saw me, I am out of here."

"You have now idea what you have let yourself in for…" Marissa said, amused and slightly worried.

"Be that as it may, I'm here now so I'll have to face the music and dance…"

When she got home after the incident she rethought her actions and she started to hyperventilate. Seeing Ryan was like a rush of blood to the head. She was so mad at him for leaving her that fateful night so she thought that seeing him again would make her furious again but she was wrong. All the feelings she had repressed for so long came streaming back. It had hurt to see him because she knew she would never have him. She decided to still come to the part because she had some questions that needed answers, she would leave when they were answered.

"Marissa! Wow, look how good you look!" Marissa and Summer looked in the direction and saw that it was Elizabeth.

"Liz! So good to see you!" Marissa exclaimed, pulling the other girl into a hug. Taking Elizabeth's hands in her own, they chatted for a while, excluding Summer. Summer wouldn't admit it but it hurt her to see her best friend so close to someone else.

"Oh my God! He asked you to marry you? You're engaged?" Marissa shouted for the first time aware of the rock on Elizabeth's finger.

Elizabeth blushed before answering, "Hey Marissa! It's been too long, really. Yeah, he asked. I couldn't believe it either but stranger things have happened. Truthfully I thought he'd never ask but just before we came here he asked, saying he wants to do this before we get to America where things might get a bit screwed up…"

"I'm happy for you guys, I really am! I do not know two people who are more suited for each other. Where is Ryan so that I can give him a piece of mind? Fancy getting engaged and not telling your best friend…" Marissa faux-huffily stated as she scanned the room looking for Ryan.

"You know him, business before pleasure! He was out of bed at almost daybreak. He's going to give himself a heart-attack one of these days, the take over of Clive Conway's company is a bit more stressful than he thought it would be. It'll be over soon, the papers just have to be signed and the deal will be done, he and Gabriel will head down here straight after…"

"Oh," Marissa said and Summer saw a look of slight bewilderment appear in her eyes. "Is Gabriel here?"

Elizabeth laughed and it came straight from her stomach. "Boy, you still have that crush on my idiot brother? Why you guys haven't hooked up yet, is beyond me…"

"Be that as it may, let's focus on you and your wedding! Have you set a date? Have you decided on a setting?" Words seemed to flow out of Marissa's mouth.

Looking at the situation in front of her, jealousy once again manifested itself in Summer. Marissa had a relationship with this girl and Summer resented that. It wasn't as if she didn't want Marissa to have other friends but for all intends and purposes she was the other woman and she demanded some loyalty from her best friend. It hurt her to see how close Marissa and Elizabeth was and it hurt even more.

"We're definitely getting married in the UK, my parents wouldn't want it any other way and Ryan says his family estate is the closest thing to a home he has so we'll probably have it there, when I'm not too sure… You will of course be my maid of honour, if that is okay with you."

What was said next Summer doesn't know, (though she was sure that Marissa accepted Elizabeth's offer) because Ryan appeared in the door with his son on his shoulders. He looked so different from when she had seen him earlier that day. With his son he looked carefree and the worry lines disappeared.

"I'm sorry we're late guys, somebody wanted to stop for ice-cream first…" Ryan explained his late arrival.

"Well I'm sorry that I have a bit of a sweet tooth!" Gabriel said as he appeared from behind Ryan. "Marissa, so good to see you…" Gabriel added with a much more serious face and Summer was reminded of Marissa's conversation with Elizabeth.

"Always a little boy at heart…" Marissa kissed Gabriel on his cheek. "You look good Gabe, it's been too long."

When did all this happen? Summer asked herself. When did Marissa get to know these people so good? Have I been so close minded to not see these things?

"It has been too long…" Gabe agreed with somewhat of a sad look in his eyes. "You look good too… Really good…"

"Aunty Marissa! Aunty Marissa!" Connor yelled as he jumped into her arms after forcefully removing himself from Ryan.

"Hey buddy! Wow, look how big you've gotten! Did you enjoy yourself at your grandparents house?" Marissa asked as she picked the little blonde boy up.

"Yeah, 's all right… They have a big pool and my uncles taught me to play water polo than grandma gave me chocolate milk before grandpa had to leave 'cause he doesn't stay with them. They said I could come back and we can bake some cookies. Would you like some cookies, Aunty Marissa?"

Confused as to what exactly was going on there, Summer merely surveyed the scene before her. If Connor was Ryan's son, Sandy and Kirsten was the nearest thing to grandparents that Connor had in the States, but they still lived together and they didn't have any other children for Connor to have uncles so they were obviously not the grandparents he was talking about. Which meant Summer was missing a giant chunk of the puzzle.

"I'll tell you what champ, we can have some cookies later but right now we'd better have some diner first because uncle Sandy has been behind the grill for quite some time and he looks set to burst an artery…" Ryan said, scooping Connor out of Marissa's arms.

"Jeez, I thought you'd never say we could eat!" Came from Gabriel and Sandy added his two cents as well, "I'll have you know Ryan, that grilling a perfect state is an art form and if you don't eat it in it's prime, you lose all the goodness…"

"What's an artery and who is that lady?" Connor asked, pointing directly at Summer, causing her to turn a deep crimson.

Ryan met her eyes and she saw… something… Something she couldn't place. "That is an old friend of mine, Summer…"

"Hello…" Summer greeted they little boy and she was surprised when the little boy stuck out his hand, offering it to her to shake. When she shook his hands he said, "It's very nice to meet you Miss Summer, my name is Connor Ward McMahon Atwood…"

Boy, did this kid have weird middle names. "It's very nice to meet you too… We should probably sit down at the table, your dad looks pretty antsy…" Summer knew it was unnecessary but she couldn't resist the little stab at Ryan.

"What's antsy Ryan?" Connor asked as Ryan lead him to the table much to Summer's delight.

----

During diner, Summer wanted to kill herself. The evening had taken a turn for the worst, at least to Summer, when they started telling stories about Ryan and Gabriel's time at college.

"There was this one time, when Luke and Ryan stole the deans car. The kicker was that they were too wasted to remember where they stashed it so Ryan had to cash in all his favours to buy the deans a car exactly the same as his old one. I thought for sure they were going to be expelled." Gabe said, eliciting a laugh from everyone around the table and making Ryan blush.

"I wouldn't be so glib if I were you." Ryan joined in to the banter. "If I remember correctly there was the time you guys burned down the entire Abernathy Hall and it cost me a new wing to the library!" This time it was Gabriel's time to blush.

"If I didn't have some good manners, I would tell the story about you and the twins from Scotland, Mindy and Cindy O'Gara… But since I am at least some what decent, I will not tell that story in front of my sister, your fiancé. I trust this little game of one-up-man-ship is hereby brought to a close…" Gabe said in a mock serious tone.

"And we are moving on… What do you guys think about Manchester United's current form? UEFA cup Champions or will they collapse?" Ryan said, obviously changing the subject.

"Well big brother all you've done is make me curious. But don't worry, I've got ways to make Ryan talk!" Elizabeth said and various "ooh's and ah's" were heard.

If they wanted to shove their perfect life down her throat, they were doing a pretty good job of it. From their stories, it was clear that Ryan was a classic rich boy: too much money to go around. He probably bought his degree because clearly studying was the furthest thing from his mind when he was at Oxford.


	11. Chapter 11

I wanted the Summer/Ryan conversation to be a chapter on it's own. Props to _movies are our business _who guessed the identity of Connor's father.

-----

"I wasn't smoking, I swear!" Ryan said as he dropped the butt he the he had indeed been smoking. Summer found him when she was looking for a quiet place to think. She didn't know that Ryan would be there and he clearly didn't expect her to be there either judging by the look on his face when he saw her.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Summer said with a faint smile. "I'll leave you to your not smoking…" She added and turned to leave.

"Summer…" Ryan said and it caused her to stop dead in her tracks. It was that same voice that he had used one rainy night seven years ago. It was the same voice that was burned into her soul for all eternity. "Don't go. There are things that have to be said."

"What Ryan!?" Summer said. She couldn't understand why he was acting like nothing happened. It angered her that he had seemingly moved on with his life while she was still very much living in the past. "What do you want to say!? Why you left seven years ago without a good bye or how you are engaged with a child and shoving your perfect life down my throat!?" Summer had no idea why she snapped but the tension was just too much for her to stomach.

"I guess I deserved that." Ryan said and he was so stoic that Summer wanted to slap him.

When he didn't say anything else Summer broke the silence and said, "Well? Start talking! I don't have all day."

"I shouldn't have left that way… Seven years ago. I shouldn't have left that way."

"Great start. Now continue."

"That night, when I came to your house, I went to say goodbye, but then you were standing there and you looked at me and in your eyes I didn't see the hate and disapproval of the days leading up to it but I saw the look you had when you told me you loved me and I was overwhelmed. Afterwards, I wanted to tell you I was leaving, I really did but you said that whatever I came to say could wait and part of myself was convinced it could so I kept quite. When morning came, you were sleeping so peacefully and it broke my heart that I had to leave. I knew that if I woke you, I would be convinced to stay and the whole vicious cycle would start again…" He looked so sorrowful and remorseful that it broke the brunt of Summer's anger.

"Why did you leave? Why couldn't you stay?" She was close to tears and she didn't care that he knew.

"Because what did I have in Newport? In England I had family, real family. Sandy and Kirsten are great and I love them but they only took me in because it was Gavin's wish but over there I had family that wanted me for me. The real me. At first I saw my heritage as a curse but when I found out the real story, I realised that I did have a place in the world. A place where I didn't have to convince anyone that I fit because it was where I was supposed to be."

"You make it sound like you were a cast out when you lived here." Summer said and she wasn't sure how she felt about it, angry that he made light of his life in Newport or sad because he still felt inadequate.

"Your father made sure I understood that I wasn't good enough for Newport, so yeah, I was a castaway."

"Then why didn't you call. I waited for you to call! You owed me an explanation! No matter what happened between us, I didn't deserve what you did! You left me a note, Ryan, a fucking note and some shitty cryptic message with Sandy!" Her anger was reaching boiling point again.

Ryan looked at her and his eyes bore straight into her soul. He still had eyes bluer than the sea on a clear day.

"I wanted to call. So bad. A few times I actually had your number dialled before I lost my nerve. Then days turned into weeks and I thought it would be weird calling you and I was planning to come and visit you but then Luke died and Connor happened and you just sank lower on my to do list…" Ryan explained and when he saw he hurt Summer he added, "No offence."

"None taken…" Summer said sarcastically.

"You've got to understand that my life there was different then what I had here. I was the big man on campus, I'm not saying this to hurt you but I had a different girl every day of the week. Girls were throwing themselves at me and because of my anger towards you I went with the flow. I was scraping by in college and it cost me a new wing to the library to not flunk out at one stage. Connor changed my life. Because of him I turned my life around, I focused on my studies and got my degree. It would've been unfair to you to bring you into my life at that stage because I couldn't make decisions for myself because I had to think what the best would be for my son!"

"Connor. Yeah. He's a great kid." Summer said, glad to change the topic to something less emotionally charged. The picture Ryan was painting was sad and yet so logical.

"He is. He's my life. He's pulled me through a few bad patches." Ryan said and through the light in his eyes it was clear that he did truly love his son. Summer couldn't help but smile through the pain.

"He has his Daddy's eyes." Summer said as she caught sight of the boy close to the poolhouse.

"You think? To me he has his mother's eyes…" Ryan remarked.

"No Ryan, those are your eyes. That vivid shade of blue can only come from one place." She corrected him.

"That is impossible. Connor can't have my eyes because he's no my son. I mean, he is my son but he isn't." Ryan stated and a few pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place for Summer.

"He's not your son? How is that possible?" Summer asked, confused.

"Connor was Luke's son. When Luke was in the hospital, he asked me to take care of his son. He knew he was dying and because Meredith, his wife, had no family he wanted to be sure his son was with someone who would love him."

Summer was moved by the story, she really was. It was like Ryan became Gavin, because like his foster father he took in a little boy with no home. She envied the boy because he would get to spend his life with a great father like Ryan while she was cursed with one like Niel. "I don't know what to say Ryan. It makes some things a lot clearer."

"You would have done the same for Marissa…"

"I don't know if I would've." Summer answered truthfully. "I would've been the worst mom."

Ryan regarded her for a second before saying, "You would make a great mom." From his mouth she could almost believe it.

"I don't know. Maybe." Summer said and they fell into an amiable silence.

"You've really surprised me though, I would never have seen it coming. You as a succesfull business man. My father could not have been more wrong about you."

Ryan's face turned sombre, "Please Summer, let's not talk about your dad. He cost me one of the things I cherished more than anything…" She knew he was talking about her and she was once again struck by how cruel fate could be.

"Then let's talk about something neutral. About the house you are buying, I'll get the documents to you tomorrow, you can just sign and we'll set the ball rolling…"

"You can just give the documents to Liz, it'll be in her name anyway. It's my engagement gift to her. The house isn't really my style, I prefer something small, intimate, but it's her choice…"

Just when she became comfortable, she was reminded that Ryan belonged to someone else and she would never again feel his lips on hers or have his arms encircle her. "Right, because you are engaged." She had no idea why she asked her next question. Later she would suspect that it had something to do with self torture. "Do you love her?"

Ryan snorted and for a second it seemed he was not going to answer but he surprised her by saying, "What is love, really? Elizabeth will be a great mother for Connor and she'll fulfil all the duties expected of a A-list wife and she's a great friend. We'll be happy because we can communicate. Love is an illusion."

"Love isn't an illusion! We loved each other!" She stated feverishly. She just didn't add the 'still do' that she had thought in her head.

"Really?" Ryan asked cynically. "Do people who love each other usually cheat on each other and hurt the so-called beloveds?" For the first time Ryan showed that he too was still affected by happened between them. "No Summer, saying you love someone is like saying they smell really nice. It's a complement, sure, but who cares? Does it mean anything? No. It is just a comment made in the heat of the moment."

Summer was dumbfounded by his comments. He used to be such a firm believer in true love that and now he wanted nothing to do with love. He would marry someone because she would be a good mother to his child. What had she done to him? Sure, seven years had not been kind to Summer but unlike it would appear, it was no cakewalk for Ryan either.

"For what it's worth Ryan, I really did love you and I guess a part of me, always will. I am sorry I hurt you." Summer said melancholically and turned to leave but once again Ryan stopped her, this time with a hand on her arm. She felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her skin at his touch.

"Summer, I…" He began and thought better of it. "You smell really nice…"


End file.
